Fuerza de atracción
by AbyLuchini
Summary: "...mientras su tamaño aumentaba, ella ganaba fuerza gravitacional." AMANECER Stephanie Meyer La vida de Jacob Black ha dado un giro. Cuando parecía no tener suerte en nada la hija de su mejor amiga -Bella- y de su peor enemigo -Edward- resulta ser la protagonista de su mundo. ¿Quiere decir eso que todo terminará bien? FdeA: Un fanfic basado en la saga "Twilight"
1. Chapter 1

"...mientras su tamaño aumentaba, ella ganaba fuerza gravitacional."

AMANECER

Stephanie Meyer

Fuerza de Atracción

Un fanfic basado en la saga "Twilight" de Sthephenie Meyer

Resulta un intento fallido refrenar lo imparable...

Casi he rodado al fondo de la sima...

-Tú que me escuchas, mi enseñanza aprende:

Nunca seas la espada que lastima.

Sé tan sólo, la espada que defiende.

La Buena Palabra (Fragmento)

Arturo Capdevilla

(Renesmee)

Una separación tan insoslayable, como desalmada.

Insistente, se abalanzaba contra lo imposible.

La paradoja de nuestro final, amenazaba con despedazar sin piedad lo que, en un tiempo, fue inquebrantable.

No era sano su proceder, como tampoco lo sería el proceso, pero su causa era justa, la cancelación de un pacto morboso.

¿Existía una solución a todo esto?

¿Me engañaba o ciertamente realizaba la jugada correcta?

Como en el ajedrez, cuando te toca sacrificar una pieza importante, para asegurar tu victoria al final.

Exactamente eso hacía, poner a prueba la efectividad de "la estafa Marshall".

Radical.

Preciso.

Doloroso.

De todas maneras, ese no sería mi caso. Lo nuestro era mucho más fuerte, más eterno y absolutamente más inherente.

La intención de mi cuerpo no deseaba, ni por asomo, separarse de aquellos labios carnosos, que eran tan míos.

Sus besos tan urgentes, sus manos tan fundidas en mi rostro.

Sentí la inquietud de su confusión, riñendo contra el deseo.

Deseo, no amor.

Él era solamente una victima, de un hechizo macabro.

Una magia, que como en los cuentos de hadas, acababa en un beso... En el último beso.

Soy el desesperado,

la palabra sin ecos,

el que lo perdió todo,

el que todo lo tuvo.

Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada. (Fragmento "8")

Pablo Neruda.

(Jacob)

¿Cuándo fue que pasó todo esto?

¿Cómo pase de ser un insignificante mortal, a vivir el clímax de su gloria?

Su ardiente boca. Su desnudez. La calida entrega de su alma. El dulce néctar de su vientre.

¿De verdad creí, en un momento, que no existía manera de ser más dichoso con ella?

¿Es que fui tan iluso para pensar que conocía la felicidad?

No pude estar más equivocado.

Enloquecí con el calor de su cuerpo, temblando ligeramente como respuesta a la pasión.

Mejor aún, me hice adicto de la carga eléctrica de sus besos. De sus brazos pétreos, sujetándose a mi espalda. De la energía alocada de cada jadeo.

Renesmee era toda mía.

Cada centímetro hermoso de su existir. Cada rincón maravilloso de su corazón.

No quise que esta noche acabara nunca.

La amé con más hambre y desenfreno.

Colonicé cada parte de su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I: ¿Por qué la amo tanto? Cierto, me imprimé.

Gris.

No.

Negro claro.

¿Eso existe?

Podría ser azul

Mas bien un azul grisáceo.

La verdad no tengo idea que color exactamente tiene el cielo de Forks, pero no imagino otro atardecer más acogedor y cómodo que éste.

De acuerdo, el hecho de que prácticamente toda mi vida la he pasado en este pueblo puede que influya en mi percepción, si tomamos en cuenta mi escasa experiencia de diferentes cielos. Pero lo que si sostengo es que el clima patoso y encapotado de Forks, lo convierte en el atardecer más hermoso que vi algún día.

¿Qué fue lo que dije?

¿Hermoso?

¿Hablaba del cielo?

Raro.

Aunque si, este tipo de cosas desagradablemente cursis me ocurrían desde hace un tiempo.

Como la vez en que sentado en uno de los sillones pijos de la cripta blanca con el único y maravilloso entretenimiento de ver a Ness estudiar en el suelo de la sala, comencé a fantasear con la música que salía del piano que Edward tocaba.

Ahí, sentado frente a ella, no apartaba la mirada de sus hermosos ojos entrecerrándose al leer, o de sus carnosos labios relajados sin más que hacer. Su ceño fruncido por la concentración, el lápiz deslizándose por sus dedos impacientes.

Todo perfectamente acoplado con cada nota del piano, como si fuese un video clip.

Por un momento salí de mi ensimismamiento y me di cuenta de la película que estaba creando y me reí.

Lo que no pudo hacer su mechón de cabello lo hice yo, puesto que apartó su mirada del libro mientras me observaba con curiosidad.

Tal vez, pensaba que estaba loco.

Yo comenzaba a creerlo, también.

O no se trataba de una cuestión de locura, sólo me encontraba deliberadamente enamorado de ella.

Tanto, que había hecho una división de la línea de tiempo de mi vida: antes y después de Nessie.

Como si desde aquel maravilloso momento de imprimación hubiese nacido con ella, y ahora viviéramos cada etapa juntos, pero de una manera acelerada (eso, gracias a su desesperante manera de crecer).

Entre otras cosas, cambié mi popular muletilla de afirmación, por su "OK", que usaba como exclamación tajante.

Con ella, todo era diferente: cuando ella era una niña, yo también lo era. En su etapa adolescente, de la misma forma, sin espinillas ni cuerpo flacucho, pero si. Lo era.

De niña, podíamos pasar horas y horas jugando sin problema, o ¿Por qué no? viendo Barbie en la tv.

De adolescente, igual que en todo, teníamos las mismas visiones y perspectivas del mundo y de los adultos.

Espera, ¿Qué había dicho?

¡"Los adultos"!

Seguro.

La ignorancia de mi madurez formaba parte del poder que ella ejercía en mí.

Claro, todo esto ocurría cuando estaba con ella, que era la mayoría del tiempo.

Cuando volvía a estar solo y ansioso, me transformaba en el mismo Jacob de siempre.

Aunque más triste y vacío al no tenerla a mi lado.

Lo único que me mantenía con vida era su magia. Cosa que acepté como término, gracias a que así lo veía ella.

Tema irrefutable para mí.

Al pensar en su adolescencia, aquí, en la grama, donde me encontraba acostado boca arriba soñando ridículamente con el cielo; recordé su quinceavo cumpleaños… ¿o era el quinto? Como sea… el quinto cumpleaños donde ella aparentaba quince.

Recuerdo que la incorregible duende-Alice botó la casa por la ventana para la celebración de su cumpleaños.

Bueno, así era ella ¿no?

En fin, todo se veía demasiado pijo y cursi, para lo acostumbrado en el pueblo.

Las luces eran… todos estábamos…De acuerdo, lo admito. Absolutamente perfecto.

Si pasábamos por alto el hediondo olor, los Cullen si que sabían hacer las cosas bien.

Yo, me tarde alrededor de dos horas preparándome para el acontecimiento.

Y pensar que criticaba a las mujeres (excepto Leah) que tardaban horas y horas y horas en arreglarse.

Suspiré derrotado.

Y ahí estaba yo, colocándome delicadamente el traje que la pequeña Cullen telépata me había confeccionado. Peinándome adecuadamente, lustrando mis zapatos al más mínimo rose con el suelo.

HASTA ME PREOCUPÉ DE USAR LOCIÓN.

Pero no era toda mi culpa, ¿o sí?

Debía estar presentable.

Más si había sido honorablemente escogido el caballero de Reneesme en sus 15 años.

"_El caballero de Renesmee_"

Sonaba maravilloso en aquel tiempo de extraña adolescencia asignada a la fuerza.

Solté una carcajada al recordarlo.

Recuerdo que al llegar al club donde celebraríamos su cumpleaños, y digo club por ser breve; lo cierto es que me hallaba en una mansión, donde el gran salón era sólo el lugar donde se encontraban las mesas con cantidades y cantidades de comida.

Con tanta gente que difícilmente podría saludarlos a todos, auque hubiese empezado en ese mismo momento.

Claro, no los conocía a todos, sólo uno que otro chupasangre de los aquelarres amigos de Carlisle, mi manada, y mi familia que ahora era "la familia" unida con los Cullen.

Jamás en la vida pensé que tal disparate se cumpliera.

A pesar de que gasté dos horas en arreglarme, no sirvió de nada, por supuesto.

¿En que demonios pensaba? ¡Eran los Cullen!

Traducción: Traje, etiqueta, dinero, buenos carros, dinero, gente elegante, dinero.

Todos parecían sacados de una película de James Bond: Sacos de marca, vestidos de diseñador –seguramente- peinados excéntricos.

No es que el mío no fuese de marca, y esas cosas (Alice se había encargado de que así fuera) el problema recaía en el hecho de que ellos se veían perfectos, y en mí era sólo "yo" vestido elegante.

Nada de eso importó, cuando de las escaleras comenzó a bajar la razón de mi existencia, la adolescente más maravillosa, el absoluto motivo de la realización de aquella fiesta.

Poco a poco los sonidos fueron haciéndose cada vez más insignificantes para mí.

Corrección: No fueron solamente los sonidos. Las personas, las luces, el olor a comida costosa, la mano de Seth golpeando mi hombro para que saliera del shock. Todo pasó a un segundo… No. Tercero… cuarto… décimo noveno lugar, allá muy al fondo de mi imprimada conciencia.

Lo único que podía hacer correctamente es estar parado como un imbecil, sin poder cerrar la boca.

Era hermosa.

Magníficamente hermosa.

Extraordinariamente irreal.

Absolutamente inalcanzable.

No atractiva, ni sensual, sino hermosa.

Es como esos amores de adolescente donde sientes que la mujer no es deseable, sino linda. Pues así lo veía yo.

Era el alpha de una manada de lobos feroces y temerarios. Me respetaban y obedecían sin una orden. Ayudaba a mi padre en lo que fuese desde que tenía memoria. Me consideraba capacitado para entablaba conversaciones de cosas importantes, cosas de valor, arriesgadas y peligrosas. Pero ahí donde estaba, al pie de aquella escalera, en el cumpleaños de Nessie, debía ser el estúpido adolescente en el que ella me convertía.

¿No existiría una grabación de aquello?

¿Algo que pudiese venderse a esos programas de humor que transmiten los fines de semana?

¿No pudieron, si quiera, gritarme lo ridículo que me veía?

Tal vez no funcionara.

Estoy seguro de que la alerta de un tsunami en la reserva, tampoco lo habría hecho.

¿Un visita alienígena? Umm… No. Eso tampoco.

Jake — escuché el susurro de alguien en la superficie de la realidad — Jake, debes ir por ella.

¿Y tenían que pedírmelo?

Me acerque a mi Nessie, con la mirada fija en sus deslumbrantes ojos.

La tomé delicadamente de su mano como si fuese a romperse, ignorando que cada día ella era más fuerte.

No me importó.

Ella era mía.

La ayudé a bajar, escoltándola hacia la mitad del salón.

Se veía radiante.

Bueno, en realidad siempre lucía extremadamente encantadora, así que ese comentario estaba de más.

Llevaba un vestido color oro que la ayudaba a encarnar una verdadera princesa.

No esas simples caricaturas fantásticas para niñas; de flores, diferentes tonalidades de rosa, amor falso, y todas esas cosas.

Nessie era sencillamente perfecta.

La princesa que reunía todas las mejores cualidades.

Casi sacada de una historia mágica, donde ella esperaría a que la rescataran.

Aunque yo mataría a quien se atreviera a desafiarme.

Les arrancaría la cabeza uno por uno, sin detenerme a preguntar sus estúpidas intenciones.

Aunque Nessie no esperaría a que la rescataran. Seguramente se lanzaría de cabeza por la ventana, a sabiendas de que es indestructible, y obstinada de estar encerrada sin nada que hacer.

Casi podía recrear esas imágenes en mi cabeza.

Sonreí por lo vívidas que eran.

Creo imaginar lo que están pensando… ¿"La Bella de Disney"?

Sí. Toda la sospechosa euforia de la barbie asesina por ayudar en los preparativos de la fiesta, cobraba sentido.

Buscaba otra manera para burlarse de mí.

Ella: hermosa, dulce, inteligente, elegante.

Yo: simplemente… La Bestia. Vestido de traje elegante pero Bestia.

Solté otra carcajada.

¡¿Eso tenía que importarme?!

Me encontraba delante de semejante hermosura celestial, tan feliz, sonriéndome, confiándome cada paso del vals (que había aprendido gracias a las clases semanales con Esme)

¡Majestuosamente perfecto!

Me pareció escuchar después, que ese día Edward tocaba el vals en el piano.

Aunque ella también lo habría hecho perfectamente.

Edward le había enseñado desde muy pequeña, y ella consiguió superarlo antes de cumplir los 5.

Tanto, que lo hacia mil veces mejor, a pesar de los estudios que él realizó todos esos años, junto con la práctica y experiencia.

Bueno, mi opinión no es que sea muy objetiva, pero yo así la escuchaba: como toda una experta. Y a ella, eso era también lo que le importaba: como yo la escuchaba.

Cuando tocaba el piano en la casa de la cabaña; su piano, uno que Edward le regaló personalizado con su nombre tallado y demás lujos (Parecía común, aunque basándonos en la experiencia, ese debió ser un autentico lujo), me embelezaba al mejor estilo del flautista de la Odisea.

Por supuesto, yo era el Cíclope tonto, que caía rendido ante su música. Ante su música, su risa, sus ideas locas… sin más detalles, besaba el piso por donde ella pasara.

Y,¿Cómo no hacerlo?

¿Existía una mejor manera de vivir?

Le pertenecía, y ella a mí.

Eso me trajo al presente; donde ya no era una niña, y yo estaba completamente loco por ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo II: Ok. Esto es desgraciadamente complicado.

(Jacob)

¿Cómo describir las etapas de transición que vivíamos juntos?

¿Raras?

¿Rápidas?

No tenía idea de cómo hacer para organizar los deseos desenfrenados que atacaban mi cabeza cual granadas de guerra.

¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! Caían sin descanso.

¿Existía algún manual para los imprimados descoordinados?

Mi caso no era precisamente el más común, así que valía una ayuda extra ¿verdad?

Doce años después de su nacimiento y Nessie (para mi descontrol) se transformó en una hermosa mujer.

No precisamente una "mujer", pues tenía algo de vampiro también, pero ¡¿A quién le importa?!

Ella era perfecta.

La mujer más fabulosa de toda la península… y mi eterno dolor de cabeza.

¡Que alguien tenga piedad!

¿Tenía que ser yo el estúpido que se imprimara de semejante hermosura?

Me hallaba al borde de la locura. Literalmente.

Una cosa era salir con Bella, cuando Ness aparentaba ocho años mientras veía como todos los hombres la admiraban boquiabiertos, sin importarles quien era yo, o si era su esposo.

Sin disimulo la detallaban como a la obra más exquisita de Dios, brindándole toda su atención, al tiempo que sus compañeras lo interpelaban por sus cinismos.

¡Todo un show! Tan patéticos.

Con Nessie todo lo contrario. Eso era diferente.

¡Demasiado!

Aunque ella usara el jeans más sencillo, la camisa más común del mundo, su cabello suelto y desaliñado y unos insignificantes zapatos deportivos; lucía como esas chicas de portadas que vez en comerciales o en las pasarelas de famosos.

Por supuesto, no fue algo de lo que me percatara al momento.

Una prueba más de mi estupidez.

Eso también formó parte del martirio traumático por el que tuve que pasar.

La dulce Nessie que llevaba diariamente al instituto insípido de Forks, no parecía verse tan infantil para los demás.

Insinuaciones descaradas de sus mocosos compañeros hacían que mi visión "objetiva", se empañara de colores violentos que me incitaban a matarlos.

Es porque quieres protegerla — me mentía, ridículamente.

El atractivo de sus labios, y la sensación ardiente de su roce no me pasaban por altos.

Pero ¿cómo se supone que afrontaría aquello?

Yo era su protector, su apoyo. No violaría su confianza para convertirme en algo más.

Aunque los celos, más las ganas de ser su dueño me rasparan en pedazos por dentro como una licuadora.

Sus "jeans sencillos se acoplaban perfectamente a sus caderas, cintura piernas… LA LOCURA. Su "camisa mas común" realzaba su perfecta figura, ciñéndose a sus brazos, pecho, abdomen y dejando una perfecta abertura en su cuello, donde se apreciaba el color de su hermosa piel. Su "cabello suelto y desaliñado" caía perfectamente sobre su rostro y hombros, iluminado seductoramente por el sol, la luna, o lo que sea que le irradiara luz. Y sus zapatos deportivos sencillamente quedaban opacados por todo lo demás.

¿A quién engaño?

¿Culpaba a los hombres de Forks por ver a Nessie tal y como ella era? Perfecta, hermosa, deseable.

No, no podía culparlos.

Si hasta hace un mes, cuando todavía éramos "amigos", moría de ganas por tomarla de la mano y sentir que era mía, que ella también lo sintiera, y que todos los hombres lo reconocieran.

Casi ladraba para ahuyentar a los depredadores.

De haber podido en mi forma humana, lo habría hecho.

Recuerdo que discutimos varias veces por eso.

¿Te pasa algo? No es normal que te pongas de ese modo, o ¿tienes algo que agregar?— reclamaba, cuando, naturalmente, me encendía en celos.

Con sus ojos muy abiertos, y sus mejillas ardiendo en rubor.

Tan hermosa.

Yo -como el perfecto imbécil que soy- bajaba la mirada y me alejaba… unos minutos.

No resistía estar lejos de Ness por mucho.

Gracias a un regalo religioso, o lo que sea, conseguí con mucho sacrificio, no arrancarle la garganta a uno de los estúpidos mocosos ilusos amigos suyos del instituto.

Tuvo el maldito descaro de ir hasta la casa de la cabaña a hablar con "el supuesto padre de Ness", a pedir una IMPOSIBLE autorización para ser su novio.

¡¿SU NOVIO?!

¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?!

¿De Nessie? ¡¿Mi Nessie?!

Ella se escudaba diciéndole que su padre la celaba de todos los hombres que se le acercaban.

No mentía, pero por lo menos Edward no reaccionaba tan violenta e incontrolablemente como yo lo hacía.

Recuerdo que Bella tuvo que llamar al vampiro fortachón para que sirviera de obstáculo entre las puertas dobles y yo.

O estaba loco o quería morir.

La estúpida complicación se debía a que yo no tenía como reclamarle.

Según ella, no éramos más que amigos.

Además de que me encontraba irrevocablemente imprimado de ella.

Aproveché la ventaja de que el imbécil de su instituto no lo sabía.

Por suerte, Edward compartía mis mismos ideales.

Despachó al chico del instituto -haciéndose pasar por su hermano- sin ninguna esperanza, con tal diplomacia que idiota "capitán del equipo de no sé qué" dudo que captara el rechazo.

Cretino.

Nessie provocaba de muchos modos, y de la forma más desesperante mi patético autocontrol.

Traía infinidades de amigos suyos a la casa.

Cada uno más simple y ridículo que el anterior.

Aceptaba –demasiado entusiasmada- sus intencionadas invitaciones al cine.

Pasaba horas y horas interminables hablando con ellos por teléfono, donde la mayoría de las veces respondía a sus meloserías con irresistibles risitas coquetas, que dejaban sin habla a los estúpidos pretendientes al otro lado de la conversación.

La completa locura.

Luego, me enteré que lo hacía para darme celos, pero, ¡¿cómo se supone podía yo saber eso?!

Hasta los chicos imprimados (mi única esperanza), notaban lo sorprendentemente hermosa y despampanante que era.

Estaban imprimados, no ciegos.

Recordé en una tarde. Celebrábamos la "ceremonia del salmón".

Comíamos alrededor de una fogata.

Riendo y bromeando acerca de las tantas imperfecciones de Paul, como cualquier otro día.

Entonces, Ness se quitó la chaqueta que traía, aprovechando sus 42 grados de temperatura corporal.

Dejaba al descubierto DE TODOS, el top blanco sin mangas que se adhería tanto a su cuerpo como una calcomanía.

Sentí como la quijada me llegó hasta el suelo.

No supe distinguir dónde terminaba el top y comenzaba su piel.

Experimenté el mayor lapso de fantasía que viviría en toda mi prolongada existencia.

Cuando logré apartar mis ojos de ella –al fin-, noté como Jared también lo hizo.

No pude dejar pasar aquello.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas locas sobre si me lo imaginaba todo, o realmente tendría tan mala suerte de que –SÓLO A MÍ- me pasara esto.

Le apostaba a lo segundo.

Hubo un momento, cuando Ness y Claire se levantaron a mirar las últimas luces en el cielo a orillas de la playa, a Jared lo sancionaron en el partido de sofbol, y entonces vino a sentarse junto a Quil y a mí sobre los troncos huecos.

Sacó una salchicha cruda de la bolsa, antes de comenzar a atacarla con los dientes mientras hablaba.

Nessie es muy atractiva, Jake — graznó — . Quiero decir, no como Kim, pero casi se te olvida que es una chup…

Ahogó las palabras cuando se cruzó con mi mirada asesina.

Le partiría el cuello si se atrevía a llamarla con ese ofensivo apodo.

Ness no pertenecía a los demonios chupasangre.

Nessie era un ángel. MÍ ángel.

Además me irritaba el doble sentido de su comentario.

¿Sería posible que Nessie llamara la atención de los imprimados, o me volví paranoico?

Carlisle comentó una vez, acerca del extraño atractivo que podía producir los semi-vampiros en los mismos de su raza.

Como si estos fuesen indefensos humanos siendo atraídos por la seducción de uno de ellos mismos.

No se sabía si funcionaba o no con los hombres lobos.

Aunque mi padre caía a sus pies cuando la llevaba de pequeña a casa. Los chicos solían turnarse para cargarla y jugar con ella desde "niña", y hasta Sam la subió sobre sus hombros en una ocasión, cuando ésta se durmió en la playa.

Mi cerebro parecía querer estallar.

Si los chicos imprimados de la push eran el único descanso para mis pensamientos y acciones celópatas ¿se supone que tampoco podría bajar la guardia aquí?

Desgraciada mala suerte.

Parecía que todas las malditas energías del estúpido universo entero, conspiraban en mi asquerosa contra.

Eso o formaba parte de algún pecado ancestral que a mí –por idiota- me tocó pagar.

La última gota gorda que derramó el ya rebosado y amplio, muy amplio, vaso; fue el día de su fiesta de ingreso a la universidad.

Exploté como un endemoniado cuando escuché que Bella le contaba a su esposo como un chico vino a recogerla para invitarla a una estúpida fiesta privada en su catamarán –para colmo, tenía que ser rico-, a orillas del sea stacks cerca de la isla Bainbridge.

Su idea de ocultarme la salida fracasó, en cuanto la observé (boquiabierto) bajar por las escaleras portando lo que debía ser uno más de sus mejores vestidos, y que en ella lucía como la gracia que rodea a un ser celestial directamente enviado para darnos luz y vida a todos los simples mortales.

Blanco.

Brillante por todos lados.

Cayendo alrededor de su glorioso cuerpo.

Acariciando sus pechos, la hermosa cintura, hasta descansar en sus delirantes piernas.

Dios, ¡TENGAN MISERICORDIA DE MÍ!

No soporte lo desquiciadamente angelical que se arreglo para ese imbecil.

Pensar en las intenciones que el idiota podía tener, me volvió loco.

Como si con eso ya no era suficiente, Edward en un arranque de soberana estupidez, no se opuso a la –demasiada mala idea- de permitirle a Ness asistir.

Desconfié de su capacidad para pensar coherentemente cuando comenzó a lanzar disparates como "que ella ya era una mujer, podía decidir ella misma, y no se cuantas porquerías más.

— ¡Por Dios santo, vampiro ¿qué estupidez estas diciendo?! — recuerdo que grité — ¡SÓLO TIENE DOCE AÑOS!

Eso no lo alarmó.

¡Por supuesto que no!

El estaba muy ocupado con su felicidad, la vida prolongada junto a su esposa, lo bello del mundo, y todas esas cosas, dentro de su impenetrable burbuja de enamorado.

A él no le preocupaba con quién estuviese Nessie ahora, porque ella no era Bella.

Su Bella.

Él no dio signos de prestar atención a mis pensamientos.

En lo absoluto.

Peor.

Se sonrió.

No contento con eso, en su asqueroso tono calmado y diplomático habló:

Es hora de que te sinceres con ella Jacob, o vas a infartarte uno de estos días y Bella se pondrá muy triste sin ti.

De locos.

¿Se burlaba de mí, cuando su hija le coqueteban con absoluto descaro?

Por un momento llegue a pensar que todos se habían vuelto locos, y que sólo a mi me importaba la seguridad de Ness.

Luego pensé en Bella y en su embarazo, como la cuidó y protegió, incluso de mí.

No lo soporté.

Moriría como el imbecil que soy.

Solo y ridículamente deprimido, mientras a Nessie se la llevaba otro.

Solamente deje de gritar, vi a Edward a los ojos, y salí por la puerta principal de la casa de la cabaña directo al bosque.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo III: Sí, lo admito: He creado un monstruo.

(Jacob)

Necesitaba estar solo.

Respirar. Pensar sin Edward en mi mente y definitivamente sin Leah, Seth, Quil y Embry a la escucha de mis ridículas crisis amorosas.

No cambié a mi forma lobuna. Sólo caminé y caminé sin rumbo por el bosque como un desquiciado.

Cuando me cansé de caminar (o perdí el control de mis piernas) me dejé de caer de rodillas en el bosque, haciendo lo que durante muchos años atrás dejé de hacer: Comencé a llorar.

Las lágrimas caían sin control y mi llanto subía de tono con cada sollozo.

Penoso.

Pero la cuestión era que no conseguía como parar.

Tal vez, desahogaba toda la frustración de amar a Ness sin poder retenerla.

Podría atarla al tronco de un árbol. Raptarla y llevarla lejos, muy lejos de el que quisiera apartarla de mí, pero ella no querría eso.

Nessie ni siquiera estaba al tanto de cuánto la amaba. Cuanto la necesitaba.

No es que no lo supiera.

Todos se encargaron durante los años de explicarle desde niña todo ese asunto de la imprimación, así que ella sabía que prácticamente la convertía en mi dios, pero nunca le dije todo lo que sentía.

Lo que ella me hacia sentir.

Lo desenfrenadamente loco que me volvía.

¿Alguna vez pensé que estuve enamorado de Bella?

Bells era mi amiga.

No, amiga no. Ella era más que eso.

Bella me entendía, me quería, y yo la quería a ella.

Teníamos una conexión tan profunda y rara, que a veces parecía que alcanzara a comprenderme mejor que cualquiera.

Pero no era amor.

No como el que quemaba por Nessie.

Esa escandalosa sensación funcionaba de forma más complicada que una estúpida imprimación.

Yo la amaba con pasión y necesidad, a pesar de que ella no lo supiera por ser lo suficientemente cobarde como para no decírselo.

— ¡Jake! — escuché a lo lejos.

En un minuto lloraba, y al siguiente me encontraba buscando el orígen del grito.

— ¿Jacob? — seguía escuchando.

Se parecía a la voz de … ¿Nessie?

No parecía estar acercándose nadie.

Agudicé los sentidos… Nada.

Por Dios santo, ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

— Jake – escuché de nuevo.

Sí. Era ella.

Entonces lo entendí.

Una tarde, luego de patrullar con los chicos por Rialto Beach, encontramos a Sam y a los otros en un parrtido de softbol a orilla de la playa.

Entre muchas cosas, Sam logró contarme las consecuencias que recaen sobre uno de nosotros sin su imprimada.

El dijo algo sobre volverse loco, sólo que yo no lo tome tan literal.

No iba a morir de un infarto como me había dicho Edward, iba a morir de una enfermedad mental.

Estaba empezando a creer esa teoría, cuando de repente percibí su aroma.

En medio segundo se encontraba frente a mí.

Jacob, ¿Estás...?

Mierda, ¡Las lágrimas!

Me limpié con brusquedad las mejillas.

¡ARG! Esto es….¡ridículamente innecesario!

Se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Pero, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

¿Ness?

No descubrió el rostro.

¿Quieres decirme qué te ocurre?

No respondió.

Tomé sus manos con fuerza, tratando de apartarlas de su cara.

Ella no me dejó.

— Ok. Si prefieres quedarte callada aquí mientras "tu amigo" se divierte sin ti. ¡Adelante!

Maldita sea.

¡¿Qué porquería dije?!

La despedía cuando más la necesitaba, y la… …¡¿LA ENVIABA A LOS BRAZOS DE ESE IDIOTA?!

¡QUE ALGUIEN ME ABOFETEE, POR FAVOR!

Definitivamente no tenía el control de mi mismo. De lo contrario me mataría yo solo.

"Mi amigo" tiene un nombre. Es Ian. Y si tanto te molesta que este aquí ¡Perfecto! Me iré. ¿Eres feliz?

No hacía falta abofetearme, ella lo había hecho.

¡Por Dios era perfecta!

— ¡Espera, espera!— grité — Oh, vamos.

Se giró lentamente con el ceño fruncido.

Te llevaré a la maldita fiesta, si es lo que quieres.

¡No se trata de la estúpida fiesta! —me propinaba manotazos en el pecho para que la soltara.

No lo hice.

¿Entonces, qué?

¡Tú!

¿Yo?

Y ¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HICE AHORA?!

¡Arg! ¡Todo se trata de ti! De… como eres conmigo. De la forma en como me tratas.

Ok. Me perdí.

Yo… … no te sigo, Ness.

Por Dios, Jacob Black, ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan bruto?! Hablo de que no eres sincero conmigo. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera eres sincero contigo mismo.

¿Qué cosa estás diciendo, Ness?

De que no te importo.

No contuve la carcajada.

¿Si te escuchas? ¡Claro que me importas, Ness! ¡MUCHO! Te lo demuestro en todo momento.

¡¿Quién pudo meterle semejante barbaridad en la cabeza?!

No hacía falta. Ella las creaba sin ayuda de nadie más.

— No — volvió a golpearme — Sólo me demuestras tu desesperante y excesivo control todos los días.

Entrecerré los ojos con cautela, mientras me miraba ceñuda.

Continuaba en mis brazos.

Parecía no encontrar la forma de soltarla.

Lo que dices es… … es que ya te cansaste de mí.

Me esforcé en sobreactuar, de la manera en que yo sabía que funcionaría ala perfección.

La solté lentamente, mientras retrocedía con las facciones de mi rostro abatidas.

— No se trata de eso — me atrajo por la camisa — Es sólo que… ¿Jacob..? Sabes que no me refería a eso. ¡Por favor, no te comportes de ese modo!

De todas maneras nada de lo que decía funcionaba o tenía sentido.

¿Serviría si escupía lo que realmente pensaba y que por ser un estúpido cobarde nunca había dicho?

Como sea, ya todos estábamos irrevocablemente locos, así que…

—Ness, Te amo.

Ya, se lo había dicho, ahora que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

- Lo se- me dijo mirándome tiernamente.

No me había entendido. Tendría que repetírselo. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?! ¡Ya me había costado decirlo la primera vez!

- No Ness, TE AMO –enfatice. - …de verdad, no como un amigo. Te amo mucho, demasiado diría yo-

Si. Había logrado decirlo de nuevo.

- Lo se - me dijo inmutada.

¡¿Qué?! ¿No me había entendido de nuevo? Está bien. Tendría que ser mas explicito esta vez.

- Reneesme. No es como tú crees pensar que es. Te amo. Se que siempre te he amado, pero esto es distinto. Te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer. Te deseo Reneesme. Día y noche no dejo de pensar en ti. Quiero que estés conmigo ¡sólo conmigo! Ser tu hombre y que tú seas mi mujer. No soporto verte con otro y tenía que decírtelo. Te amo desenfrenadamente Reneesme Cullen. Te amo mi amor –

Tuve que tomar aire para callarme, porque las palabras salían disparadas de mi boca. Se lo dije y ya no quedaban dudas de lo que podría sentir por ella. Se lo había dicho. Ella lo sabía todo ahora y sólo faltaba lo que ella tenia que agregar.

Me sorprendió ver que no se asombraba o reaccionaba con lo que había dicho. En vez de eso estaba ahí, quieta, escuchando atentamente, como quien escucha una clase en un auditorio.

Hasta que termine, y vi como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

¿Qué de todo lo que dije fue lo que le causo gracia? ¿Estaría en show por lo que acababa de decirle?

Estuve a punto de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla para ver si estaba bien.

Pero ella interrumpió mi pensamiento al decir lo que pensé que nunca diría ante semejante declaración desesperada:

- Lo se Jacob, ya te lo dije – y comenzó a reír.

Confuso y embobado por su risa (su hermosa risa) le dije:

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-

Ella no paraba de reír y entre risas me dijo:

- Que me amas, claro, estamos hablando de eso ¿no?

Ahora si estaba confundido, que ¿ella sabía que la amaba? ¿Cómo? ¿Será que desarrollo su poder y ahora puede leer las mentes o soy tan obvio así?

Al ver mi cara de confusión y la determinación de protestar. Alzo la mano y dijo:

- Si. Lo se, lo se. Sé que me amas me deseas como una mujer… ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Una tonta? – y siguió riendo.

Si. Era demasiado obvio. Me quería morir de la vergüenza.

No supe que decir, ni que hacer. Sólo me quede viéndola. Hasta que al ver que no decía nada dejo de reír y me miro lo más seria que la había visto nunca.

- Jacob, lo se. Siempre lo supe. Y no sabes desde hace cuanto quise que lo escupieras y ¡por fin lo hiciste! Y menos mal, ya se me estaban acabando las ideas para hacerte hablar.-

- Pe p pero- comencé a balbucear. – Lo siento Ness, no quise… no quería…- le decía.

¡Cállate ya Jacob! Me gritaba mi yo interno, ¡pero no paraba de hablar! Era horrible no tener el control de uno mismo.

Pero como siempre, lo que yo no podía hacer, lo hacia ella.

Se acerco significativamente a mi cara. Tanto que tuve que cerrar los ojos al sentir el placer de su piel en la mía. Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla muy cerca de mi boca y oía su corazón acelerarse.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que el oxigeno era como agua. Lo respiraba, pero eso era todo. En cambio que el aire que expiraba Nessy era como un vino, embriagador y peligrosamente adictivo.

Me quede inmóvil. Creo que por un momento deje de respirar. No lo necesitaba, ella respiraba por los dos. Además, no quería perderme nada en ese momento.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo de estar así, su cara sobre mi cara, me volvió a besar en la mejilla justo en el mismo sitio, y se alejo.

Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando sustituyo sus labios por sus manos y comenzó a mostrarme imagen por imagen; palabra por palabra todo lo que sentía por mi.

Estaba tan emocionado que comencé a llorar de nuevo y las lágrimas salían descontroladas por mis ojos.

Cuando todo terminito, sin abrir los ojos y como si supieran exactamente a donde iban, mis labios besaron los suyos y la pasión se encendió en nosotros.

Comencé a besarla apasionadamente, como el adicto que no puede dejar su droga.

Ella era mi droga y yo un adicto irrevocable.

Cuando mis labios se apartaron un momento de ella, logro decir lo que tanto me hacia falta escuchar en ese momento:

- Te amo Jacob-

Y sin darle tiempo a decir mas, conseguí abrirme paso en su boca y ella en la mía para sellar un noviazgo que seria para siempre perfecto… o eso creía yo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo IV: Algunas Complicaciones.

¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío!

Tenía una idea de lo que era sentir los labios de Jacob en los míos. No me acercaba en lo absoluto.

No podía hablar, pensar, coordinar un movimiento ¡nada! Era solo el deseo en una danza libre. Hasta que... ¿Por qué?

¡Agh! ¿Tiene que ser siempre tan prepotente y controlador?

Todavía no puedo creer que haya dicho eso. ¡Todavía no puedo creer que haya hecho eso!

- Si continúas tocando así, vas a romper las teclas del piano... otra vez -

Si, típico. Mi papa fingiendo que no sabe lo que pienso.

- Comprare otras... otra vez - lo remedé

- En realidad no es por el piano. Es la música ¡la lastimas! - dijo fingiendo dolor

¿La melodía? La verdad es que no me había fijado. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en lo que Jacob me había hecho que todo lo demás había desaparecido para mí.

- Lo siento Edward, no estoy de humor - le dije.

- ¿Paso algo? -me pregunto, mientras se acercaba a mi.

- Como si no lo supieras - pensé.

Sonrió ante ese comentario y me dijo:

- Es más interesante si me lo dices tú. Además, debo reforzar el dialogo Padre- Hija -agrego.

- No te sientas presionado por Bella, podemos fingir que hablamos siempre y que nuestra relación Padre-Hija es fenomenal - le dije mientras dejaba de tocar.

- ¡Me atrapaste! La verdad es que quiero hablar contigo - dijo mi padre.

- Y yo no quiero hablar de eso - le repliqué.

— Estoy cansado de enterarme de lo que te pasa cuando duermes. Porque ni siquiera en el día dejas que me entere. Siempre estas pensando en partituras o sonando en tu mente melodías para no pensar en lo que te pasa — me dijo con tono preocupado mi padre.

Pobre. Siempre se frustraba cuando no podía saber lo que pensaba. Tal vez se deba a que siempre ha obtenido los pensamientos que quería. Claro, los que no lo conocían, porque los que siempre estábamos a su alrededor habíamos desarrollado trucos extremos por un poco de privacidad mental.

- Eso te debe decir algo ¿no? - le reproché, un poco cansada de oponerme.

- Si. Me dice que necesitas desahogarte. Si sigues conteniéndote así vas a explotar - me decía Edward.

No evité sonreír, y como si las hubiese llamado, todos los acontecimientos pasados vinieron a mi mente. Mi padre hizo un gesto de dolor y desvió la mirada de mí por un momento.

- ¿Pensé que ya lo habías visto? - le dije en tono de burla.

- Si. Pero despierta, tus pensamientos son más intensos - me contesto.

Intensos, dolorosos, frustrantes. Y cuando iba a dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos hacia Jacob, tomé todas mis memorias y las guardé bajo llave, dejando mi mente en blanco otra vez. Era demasiado peligroso que mi papa se enterara de lo que pensaba en realidad. No sabia, que tanto él sabia del por qué estaba molesta con Jacob.

- No sé que fue lo que paso en realidad. Y sé que ni tu, ni él me lo dirán; él también esconde sus pensamientos de mi. Pero lo que si te diré es que Jacob es un buen hombre. No sabes cuanto me cuesta decir eso -

La verdad es que si lo sabia. Mi padre y Jacob eran amigos desde hace tres años, pero antes de eso no dejaban de pelear y tirarse puntas cuando tenían la oportunidad.

Una vez, cuando tenía 6 (y aparentaba 17) mi padre discutió seriamente con Jacob, por algo que él había pensado.

¡Por Dios! Era su mente ¿no? (se preguntaran) Pero no, así era vivir con Edward Cullen.

- ¡No pienses que porque estas imprimado de ella dejaré que la veas de esa manera!.. - le había gritado mi padre a Jake.

- ...Suficiente tuve contigo cuando Bella estaba todavía en el instituto, para ahora tener que... - se callo Edward, en cuanto mi mama le dirigió esa mirada envenenada que tanto nos asustaba a todos.

No entendí lo del instituto, pero como sabía que mis padres conocían a Jacob desde que eran jóvenes (exceptuando a mi padre. Eso seria imposible. Va a cumplir 123) supuse que habían discutido millones de veces.

- Lo que quiero decir es... - mi padre tomo aire antes de proseguir.

Parece que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, porque no se fijo en los míos... o lo disimulo muy bien.

- ...él está afuera, tirado en el jardín y dice... piensa en no moverse de ahí hasta que hables con él - termino de decirme.

- Pues tendrán un particular adorno de jardín, porque no hablaré con él... No por ahora - le dije.

¿A quién engañaba? Me moría de ganas por verlo. Es solo que mi orgullo me frenaba de salir corriendo en ese preciso momento y abrazarlo ¿O era mi inmadurez?

- ¿Sabes lo costoso que es alimentar a Jacob a diario? En menos de una semana ¡acabara con el mercado que hicimos para ti en un mes! - comento en tono de burla.

- Correré con los gastos - le dije, siguiéndole el juego.

- Eso saldrá más caro que la inscripción en la universidad - pensé, alimentando el chiste de mi padre.

Sonrió y comenzamos a reírnos. Que fácil era hablar con Edward. Tal vez por eso mi madre le pedía que hablara conmigo cuando me negaba a hablar con alguien. La relación con mi madre no era mala, al contrario ¡era perfecta! No imaginaba una mejor madre que Isabella Swan. No éramos amigas, tenia muy claro el concepto de madre y amiga y Bella definitivamente era mi madre. Pero a veces sentía que podía hablar con ella cosas de chicas que otra madre no entendería. Es maravillosa. Yo la amo, con un amor que casi raya a la adoración. A lo mejor para pagar todo el daño y el dolor que le cause en el embarazo. Pero al parecer eso a ella no le importo, siempre me lo decía. Pero cuando se trataba de una pelea entre Jacob y yo, instintivamente se ponía en su lugar y comenzaba a abogar por él. Me molestaba en sobremanera cuando hacia eso.

- Ella también se pregunta que paso - respondía mi padre a mis pensamientos.

- Pues dile que mientras Jacob reciba sus seis comidas diarias será feliz - dije sarcásticamente.

- No lo creo. Aunque suene extraño, tu eres otra forma de alimentación para él. Tu presencia, tu compañía... -

No sonaba tan extraño. Para mi también era muy parecido. A veces hasta tenia necesidad de tenerlo cerca, como si nunca hubiese vivido sin él.

Un momento...¡nunca he vivido sin él! ¿Será por eso?

Edward carraspeo y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-... Además, ella se preocupa por ti, no por él - dijo.

Como respuesta a ese comentario blasfemo, alcé una ceja y lo miré con incredulidad.

- Por los dos - admitió.

Si mi madre estaba preocupada por los dos, es porque Jacob decidió definitivamente no pararse del jardín. Para que mi madre lo viera, se preocupara y le pidiera a Edward que me convenciera de salir.

Ese era Jacob ¡jugando sucio todo el tiempo! Y por supuesto, esto no pararía hasta que saliera y hablara con él. ¿Cómo era que siempre se salía con la suya?

- Está bien. Hablaré con él - y dicho esto, Edward me beso en la frente y salio.

Lo mas probable es que no aguantara seguir intercediendo por Jacob. Eran amigos pero ¿rebajarte al punto de hablar por tu yerno? Eso si que debía de ser difícil. Así que me tragué mi orgullo y salí a hablar con el causante de mi frustración, confusión, desorientación y pérdida de la cordura: Jacob Black.

Capítulo V: Amo a Nessie con locura... Y Edward me quiere matar. (Jacob)

A lo lejos escuché las notas de un piano sonar.

Pensé que Edward estaba en la cocina con Bella.

Era una necesidad para él pasar las 24 horas del día al lado de su esposa, y no existía fuerza sobre humana que lo apartara de ella.

Aun olía a comida. Lasaña.

Si, Bella seguía en la cocina preparando de comer a Ness... ¿o era para mi?. Eso hizo que mi estomago rugiera de hambre.

La verdad es que tenia todo el día sin comer (y eso era decir mucho) decidí no pararme del jardín hasta que Nessy se dignara a hablar conmigo.

Tenia que arreglar las cosas con ella.

Si había pensado que al ser novios, toda mi angustia se acabaría ¡me equivoqué! Todo era mucho mas complicado.

- ¿Pero que..? - dije, volteando a ver la casa.

La dulce melodía del piano, se había convertido en una bulla escandalosa y desafinada.

¿Edward se había vuelto loco? Bueno, completamente cuerdo no era. Pero ¿por qué tocaba de esa manera?

Y digo tocar por decir algo, porque parecía como si estuvieran pegándole al piano con una escoba.

Me recordaba a las peleas de gatos que se hacían afuera de la casa de Billi por las noches, y que a veces no me dejaban dormir. Cuando venia muy cansado de las rondas, solía espantarlos entrando en fase para conciliar un sueño decente.

- Si continuas tocando así, vas a romper las teclas del piano... otra vez - escuché que dijo Edward. Y dicho eso, paro la bulla.

Y menos mal, si ese escándalo espantoso continuaba seguramente aullaría de dolor.

¡Pero un segundo!

Si Edward estaba parando aquel escándalo musical ¿Entonces él no lo estaba tocando?

- Comprare otras... otra vez - respondió Nessy con su aterciopelada voz.

Que definitivamente era un bálsamo para curar el horrendo ruido que antes se escuchaba.

Pero ¿entonces era ella la que tocaba?

Tal vez no era horrible.

Creo que hasta tenia un toque clásico. Exótico, pero clásico.

Escuché que hablaban por un rato sobre ellos y sobre lo que había pasado entre Nessy y yo, y como eso a ella la había molestado.

- ...Pero lo que si te diré es que Jacob es un buen hombre. - dijo Edward.

¿Eran impresiones mías o Edward se estaba poniendo de mi lado? Definitivamente nuestra relación estaba cambiando mucho.

Si hubiese escuchado eso antes, diría que estaba a punto de un desequilibrio mental.

Con mas razón tenia que frenar mis emociones y portarme bien con Nessy.

Todo era mas fácil cuando no éramos nada (según ella, yo siempre la idolatre desde que la vi.). Como no tenia derecho de tocarla, me tragaba mis ganas de besarla, tenerla en mis brazos y era mas fácil para mi conservar un autocontrol. Pero ahora, no solo tenia su permiso para tocarla y besarla, sino que ella me buscaba a mi. Poniendo en riesgo el derrumbamiento total de mi abstinencia.

Eran absolutamente peligrosos los pocos momentos que pasaba a solas con Nessy. Porque si a la insistencia de Ness por besarme, le sumamos los pocos momentos que teníamos para vernos a solas y el amor desenfrenado que yo siento por ella, era comparado a encerrar un perro hambriento, en un cuarto repleto de comida y pretender que se inmutara sin tocar nada del cuarto ¡Era imposible!

Bueno, casi imposible.

Ya Edward, el dr. Cullen, el chupasangre con esteroides y el vampiro esposo de Alice, me habían aclarado un nuevo tratado entre nosotros.

Éste no consistía en cruzar la línea divisora del tratado antiguo, sino de cruzar la línea con Reneesme.

- Si la tocas, te mato - ésa había sido la sentencia de Edward.

Claro, yo por hacerlo enojar y que supiera que no soy un niño a quién regañar, le contesté:

- Solo si ella no lo quiere. Sabes que haría lo que fuera que ella me pidiera.

Tranquilo, tu lo sabrás cuando ella lo piense. - le dije, mientras salía de la casa de los Cullen.

Quería salir de ahí antes de ver la reacción de los cuatro vampiros que me miraban con ojos de odio.

Por supuesto, a ellos no les hubiese costado nada salir y arrancarme la cabeza en el porche de la casa, pero sé que no le harían daño a Nessy (era lo único que me mantenía con vida hasta ahora)

Pero aunque le había dicho eso a Edward, y sabía que no me mataría (eso creo) no deseaba arriesgarme.

Es por eso que cuando Nessy se acercaba a mí y tumbaba mi supuesto autocontrol, me leía la misma cartilla en mi mente una y otra vez:

#1: Edward te va a matar.

Pero cuando llegaba a la etapa de no importarme mi vida con tal de sentir sus besos. Continuaba...

#2: No puedes morir. Ella te necesita.

Y si esto ya no funcionaba, imaginaba los ojos desorbitados de Bella y ella gritándome:

- ¡Jacob Black! ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

Y eso si que funcionaba.

Pero luego venia lo peor.

La cara de Nessy cuando me alejaba de ella era de confusión, como diciendo ¿Qué paso? o ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

¿Era que no se daba cuenta de lo perfecta que era?

Creo que no. Porque siempre reaccionaba igual.

Como en el bosque, la noche de la fiesta de su ingreso a la universidad, cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Fue como si desde el primer momento en que mis labios tocaron los suyos abandoné mi cuerpo y le entregué una cuerda imaginaria de manipulación a ella.

Cabe destacar que fue nuestro primer beso y no estaba preparado para todo lo que iba a sentir, así que fue un poco mas difícil controlarme.

Pero como Edward ya había hablado conmigo antes, lo pude lograr. Y eso que no sabía si lo lograría, pero creo que los años de practica con la manada para controlarme y no entrar en fase en cualquier momento, sirvieron después de todo.

- Ness, es mejor que regresemos - logré decir cuando pude alejarme de ella y luego de 10 min. Para poder recuperar el habla y la capacidad de pensar.

No sé si lo hice muy bien, recuerdo que las palabras salieron temblorosas y atropelladas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Volver?... Ah, si claro - había dicho ella casi en un susurro. Esa noche nos levantamos y regresamos a la casa de la cabaña. Cuando volví a casa de Billi, debía de tener una cara de idiota porque Billi, Paul y Rachel, que estaban visitando a mi padre, y Seth que no dejaba de estar en mi casa, me vieron con ojos de preocupación. Pero en cuanto pasé de largo al cuarto, escuché las risitas en la cocina.

No podía parar de pensar en ella y creo que ella tampoco, porque al día siguiente se repitió la misma mecánica.

- ¡Jacob! - dijo, mientras salía a recibirme.

No me dio tiempo de ni siquiera parar la moto. así que tuve que soltarla para poder recibirla, ya que venia corriendo a mis brazos.

Me abrazo y se rió con su cara apoyada en mi hombro. Yo reí con ella. La verdad es que me hacia muy feliz verla tan feliz. ¡Y por mi! Pensé que estaba soñando. Se aparto un poco y pego su cara de la mía. Y como siempre pasaba, mis labios corrieron a los suyos como un imán.

Cada vez que Nessy me besaba, era como si una mini Ness que se metía en mi cerebro y tomaba el mando de mi cuerpo desde ahí como si fuera la torre central de una empresa.

¿Cuando comenzó ella a responderme el beso? No lo sé. ¿Cuanto tiempo teníamos besándonos? Tampoco lo sé. De lo único que pude darme cuenta era que mi respiración no era normal. Y también escuchaba un carraspeo fuerte a lo lejos. Ah si, y un olor... Un asqueroso olor a vampiro. Olía como a Edward. ¡Edward!

- ¡Um, um! – volvió a carraspear.

Me alejé con mucho dolor de Nessy y ella se enojó de nuevo conmigo.

así había sido siempre, y eso a Ness no le gustaba nada.

- Tal vez deba buscarme un novio que no le tenga miedo a mi padre – había dicho en una ocasión.

- Tomando en cuenta que es un vampiro, eso empeorará las cosas. Admítelo ¡soy tu mejor opción! – le respondí a su pataleta.

- No dije que fuese un hombre. Tal vez busque un vampiro de un aquelarre conocido. O a algún hombre lobo no imprimado de la Push. He escuchado algunas ofertas –

OK. Eso no me gustó. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Era eso o morir. Aunque morir después de estar en sus brazos era una buena manera de morir. Ahí estaban mis pensamientos suicidas otra vez.

- Está bien, hablare con él – había escuchado que decía Nessy, desde adentro de la casa.

¡Si! Saldría. Pensé que me costaría más. Pero mejor así, ya el olor de la lasaña que salía de la cocina me estaba mareando.

Escuche sus pasos acercarse a la puerta de salida. Ella venia a hablar conmigo. Pero ¿qué me diría? No me había detenido a pensar en eso. ¿y si venia a terminar conmigo? No. Ella no podía hacerme eso ¿y por qué no? El imprimado era yo ¿no? Además ella tenía otras opciones, eso fue lo que dijo. ¿Por qué quedarse con un hombre lobo cobarde como yo?

OK. Ahora si que estaba asustado. Me voltee y la vi. Estaba parada frente a mí con sus brazos cruzados. Me pare de un salto y me dispuse a escuchar lo que tenia que reclamarme… o mi sentencia de muerte.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo V: Amo a Nessie con locura... Y Edward me quiere matar. (Jacob)

A lo lejos escuché las notas de un piano sonar.

Pensé que Edward estaba en la cocina con Bella.

Era una necesidad para él pasar las 24 horas del día al lado de su esposa, y no existía fuerza sobre humana que lo apartara de ella.

Aun olía a comida. Lasaña.

Si, Bella seguía en la cocina preparando de comer a Ness... ¿o era para mi?. Eso hizo que mi estomago rugiera de hambre.

La verdad es que tenia todo el día sin comer (y eso era decir mucho) decidí no pararme del jardín hasta que Nessy se dignara a hablar conmigo.

Tenia que arreglar las cosas con ella.

Si había pensado que al ser novios, toda mi angustia se acabaría ¡me equivoqué! Todo era mucho mas complicado.

- ¿Pero que..? - dije, volteando a ver la casa.

La dulce melodía del piano, se había convertido en una bulla escandalosa y desafinada.

¿Edward se había vuelto loco? Bueno, completamente cuerdo no era. Pero ¿por qué tocaba de esa manera?

Y digo tocar por decir algo, porque parecía como si estuvieran pegándole al piano con una escoba.

Me recordaba a las peleas de gatos que se hacían afuera de la casa de Billi por las noches, y que a veces no me dejaban dormir. Cuando venia muy cansado de las rondas, solía espantarlos entrando en fase para conciliar un sueño decente.

- Si continuas tocando así, vas a romper las teclas del piano... otra vez - escuché que dijo Edward. Y dicho eso, paro la bulla.

Y menos mal, si ese escándalo espantoso continuaba seguramente aullaría de dolor.

¡Pero un segundo!

Si Edward estaba parando aquel escándalo musical ¿Entonces él no lo estaba tocando?

- Comprare otras... otra vez - respondió Nessy con su aterciopelada voz.

Que definitivamente era un bálsamo para curar el horrendo ruido que antes se escuchaba.

Pero ¿entonces era ella la que tocaba?

Tal vez no era horrible.

Creo que hasta tenia un toque clásico. Exótico, pero clásico.

Escuché que hablaban por un rato sobre ellos y sobre lo que había pasado entre Nessy y yo, y como eso a ella la había molestado.

- ...Pero lo que si te diré es que Jacob es un buen hombre. - dijo Edward.

¿Eran impresiones mías o Edward se estaba poniendo de mi lado? Definitivamente nuestra relación estaba cambiando mucho.

Si hubiese escuchado eso antes, diría que estaba a punto de un desequilibrio mental.

Con mas razón tenia que frenar mis emociones y portarme bien con Nessy.

Todo era mas fácil cuando no éramos nada (según ella, yo siempre la idolatre desde que la vi.). Como no tenia derecho de tocarla, me tragaba mis ganas de besarla, tenerla en mis brazos y era mas fácil para mi conservar un autocontrol. Pero ahora, no solo tenia su permiso para tocarla y besarla, sino que ella me buscaba a mi. Poniendo en riesgo el derrumbamiento total de mi abstinencia.

Eran absolutamente peligrosos los pocos momentos que pasaba a solas con Nessy. Porque si a la insistencia de Ness por besarme, le sumamos los pocos momentos que teníamos para vernos a solas y el amor desenfrenado que yo siento por ella, era comparado a encerrar un perro hambriento, en un cuarto repleto de comida y pretender que se inmutara sin tocar nada del cuarto ¡Era imposible!

Bueno, casi imposible.

Ya Edward, el dr. Cullen, el chupasangre con esteroides y el vampiro esposo de Alice, me habían aclarado un nuevo tratado entre nosotros.

Éste no consistía en cruzar la línea divisora del tratado antiguo, sino de cruzar la línea con Reneesme.

- Si la tocas, te mato - ésa había sido la sentencia de Edward.

Claro, yo por hacerlo enojar y que supiera que no soy un niño a quién regañar, le contesté:

- Solo si ella no lo quiere. Sabes que haría lo que fuera que ella me pidiera.

Tranquilo, tu lo sabrás cuando ella lo piense. - le dije, mientras salía de la casa de los Cullen.

Quería salir de ahí antes de ver la reacción de los cuatro vampiros que me miraban con ojos de odio.

Por supuesto, a ellos no les hubiese costado nada salir y arrancarme la cabeza en el porche de la casa, pero sé que no le harían daño a Nessy (era lo único que me mantenía con vida hasta ahora)

Pero aunque le había dicho eso a Edward, y sabía que no me mataría (eso creo) no deseaba arriesgarme.

Es por eso que cuando Nessy se acercaba a mí y tumbaba mi supuesto autocontrol, me leía la misma cartilla en mi mente una y otra vez:

#1: Edward te va a matar.

Pero cuando llegaba a la etapa de no importarme mi vida con tal de sentir sus besos. Continuaba...

#2: No puedes morir. Ella te necesita.

Y si esto ya no funcionaba, imaginaba los ojos desorbitados de Bella y ella gritándome:

- ¡Jacob Black! ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

Y eso si que funcionaba.

Pero luego venia lo peor.

La cara de Nessy cuando me alejaba de ella era de confusión, como diciendo ¿Qué paso? o ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

¿Era que no se daba cuenta de lo perfecta que era?

Creo que no. Porque siempre reaccionaba igual.

Como en el bosque, la noche de la fiesta de su ingreso a la universidad, cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Fue como si desde el primer momento en que mis labios tocaron los suyos abandoné mi cuerpo y le entregué una cuerda imaginaria de manipulación a ella.

Cabe destacar que fue nuestro primer beso y no estaba preparado para todo lo que iba a sentir, así que fue un poco mas difícil controlarme.

Pero como Edward ya había hablado conmigo antes, lo pude lograr. Y eso que no sabía si lo lograría, pero creo que los años de practica con la manada para controlarme y no entrar en fase en cualquier momento, sirvieron después de todo.

- Ness, es mejor que regresemos - logré decir cuando pude alejarme de ella y luego de 10 min. Para poder recuperar el habla y la capacidad de pensar.

No sé si lo hice muy bien, recuerdo que las palabras salieron temblorosas y atropelladas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Volver?... Ah, si claro - había dicho ella casi en un susurro. Esa noche nos levantamos y regresamos a la casa de la cabaña. Cuando volví a casa de Billi, debía de tener una cara de idiota porque Billi, Paul y Rachel, que estaban visitando a mi padre, y Seth que no dejaba de estar en mi casa, me vieron con ojos de preocupación. Pero en cuanto pasé de largo al cuarto, escuché las risitas en la cocina.

No podía parar de pensar en ella y creo que ella tampoco, porque al día siguiente se repitió la misma mecánica.

- ¡Jacob! - dijo, mientras salía a recibirme.

No me dio tiempo de ni siquiera parar la moto. así que tuve que soltarla para poder recibirla, ya que venia corriendo a mis brazos.

Me abrazo y se rió con su cara apoyada en mi hombro. Yo reí con ella. La verdad es que me hacia muy feliz verla tan feliz. ¡Y por mi! Pensé que estaba soñando. Se aparto un poco y pego su cara de la mía. Y como siempre pasaba, mis labios corrieron a los suyos como un imán.

Cada vez que Nessy me besaba, era como si una mini Ness que se metía en mi cerebro y tomaba el mando de mi cuerpo desde ahí como si fuera la torre central de una empresa.

¿Cuando comenzó ella a responderme el beso? No lo sé. ¿Cuanto tiempo teníamos besándonos? Tampoco lo sé. De lo único que pude darme cuenta era que mi respiración no era normal. Y también escuchaba un carraspeo fuerte a lo lejos. Ah si, y un olor... Un asqueroso olor a vampiro. Olía como a Edward. ¡Edward!

- ¡Um, um! – volvió a carraspear.

Me alejé con mucho dolor de Nessy y ella se enojó de nuevo conmigo.

así había sido siempre, y eso a Ness no le gustaba nada.

- Tal vez deba buscarme un novio que no le tenga miedo a mi padre – había dicho en una ocasión.

- Tomando en cuenta que es un vampiro, eso empeorará las cosas. Admítelo ¡soy tu mejor opción! – le respondí a su pataleta.

- No dije que fuese un hombre. Tal vez busque un vampiro de un aquelarre conocido. O a algún hombre lobo no imprimado de la Push. He escuchado algunas ofertas –

OK. Eso no me gustó. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Era eso o morir. Aunque morir después de estar en sus brazos era una buena manera de morir. Ahí estaban mis pensamientos suicidas otra vez.

- Está bien, hablare con él – había escuchado que decía Nessy, desde adentro de la casa.

¡Si! Saldría. Pensé que me costaría más. Pero mejor así, ya el olor de la lasaña que salía de la cocina me estaba mareando.

Escuche sus pasos acercarse a la puerta de salida. Ella venia a hablar conmigo. Pero ¿qué me diría? No me había detenido a pensar en eso. ¿y si venia a terminar conmigo? No. Ella no podía hacerme eso ¿y por qué no? El imprimado era yo ¿no? Además ella tenía otras opciones, eso fue lo que dijo. ¿Por qué quedarse con un hombre lobo cobarde como yo?

OK. Ahora si que estaba asustado. Me voltee y la vi. Estaba parada frente a mí con sus brazos cruzados. Me pare de un salto y me dispuse a escuchar lo que tenia que reclamarme… o mi sentencia de muerte.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VI: Un juego sucio (Reneesme)

Tenía todo bajo control.

Lo que supuestamente diría, la expresión indiferente de mi rostro... o por lo menos eso creí.

Todo se veía muy fácil en mi mente.

"Pan comido"

Al divisarlo sentado en el jardín salí con paso firme de la casa, pero en cuanto se dio vuelta para verme y lo vi a los ojos… por el amor de Dios esos ojos… no recordé nada de lo que había planeado.

Había algo en su mirada... ¿qué era?.. Preocupación.

No. ¿Angustia?

Tampoco. Era... ¡dolor!

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Quién lo había lastimado?

Ah, sí, había sido yo.

- No debo Ness - dijo ayer en la noche en la Push, cuando nos besábamos y yo arbitrariamente comencé a quitarle la camisa (o eso intenté. Él no me dejó)

- Claro ¿Cómo no lo ti venir? - dije con un suspiro y en tono de protesta.

- Espera, ¿qué cosa?

- Nada- escupí sarcástica- Estoy que brinco de la dicha porque ¡mi novio no quiere tocarme!

Suspiró, mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

- Vamos, Nessie – dijo en tono conciliador – No es como si para mí fuese un paseo, nena, esto es jodidamente difícil.

La verdad es que sonó muy convincente.

-¿Por qué te niegas, entonces? –gemí, acercándome de nuevo a él- Si lo deseamos tanto no debería ser tan malo, ¿No crees?

La cara de Jacob no tenía precio.

Miraba mis labios como si quisiera arrancármelos a mordiscos.

- Nessie… -suplicó con cara de sufrimiento- Por favor, bebé, no me hagas esto- cerró los ojos- Sabes que haría todo lo que me pidieras, justo ahora me importa una mierda lo que piense Bella y tu papá si te tiro en esta arena y… -sacudió la cabeza- pero no lo haré.

Me coloqué de pie.

- Tienes razón ¿Y sabes qué? No insistiré. Es más ¡deberíamos dejar de insistir!

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - también se puso de pie.

- Que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, Jake.

Una mentira, claro.

Yo ni loca dejaría a Jacob.

¿Después de todo lo que me costo atraparlo?

Definitivamente no.

Pero debía hacérselo creer.

- ¡¿WTF?! Espera, es un chiste ¿no? Eso no funciona con nosotros, Ness. Eso es para las parejas cursis y sus mierdas de enamorados, y ese, preciosa, no es nuestro caso. ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin ti Nessie!

Si no hubiese sido por que lo conocía, habría pensado que me regañaba.

- Pues no estoy segura de eso- me crucé de brazos.

- Ness, no me hagas esto – dijo con ojos de suplica.

¿Cómo logré zafarme de no caer rendida ante sus ojos? No lo sé, pero lo hice.

- Es tarde Jake. Adiós.

Nunca le había dicho "Adiós".

Tal vez porque no pasaba media hora sin que no nos volviéramos a ver.

Ya prácticamente vivía en mi casa. Hasta Bella le ofreció una habitación propia (cosa que no le gusto a mi papa) pero el la rechazo. Dijo que prefería dormir afuera, que en la casa con el olor a vampiro encerrado.

Así que cuando le dije "Adiós" sonó muy teatral y eso ayudo a mi causa.

Sabía que no faltaría mucho para que Jacob hiciera algo después de eso, pero ¿acostarse en el jardín todo el resto de la noche y el transcurso de la mañana sin comer? Eso movería cualquier causa revolucionaria.

Ese era Jacob. Loco y lo peor y más peligroso: nunca sabes como va a reaccionar.

Me di cuenta de que no había dicho nada y que solo me quedé viéndolo con los brazos cruzados. Así que reaccioné y dije lo primero que pensé:

- Aquí estoy, Jacob. ¿Qué quieres?

¡No! ¿Qué dije? Eso le hará mas daño.

Nunca se debe decir lo primero que se piensa. ¿Por qué aun no había aprendido esa lección?

- Te quiero a ti Ness. Necesito hablar contigo. -

¡Que tierno! ¡Había dicho que me quería!

Cálmate Reneesme, tienes que tomar el control de la situación.

- No veo que tengamos que hablar - le respondí lo mas seria que pude ponerme.

- Yo si, ¡y de mucho! No querrás que pase otro día en huelga ¿o si?

¿Qué va a ser de la pobre manada si me llega a pasar algo? -

¡Otro juego sucio! Sabía que al hacerme preocupar por él bajaría la guardia. ¿Es que no pensaba lugar limpio nunca?

- No quiero que te pase nada - le dije casi ofendida.

- Lo sé - dijo el muy prepotente, alzando las cejas y ocultando una sonrisa.

Se estaba acercando a mí. Se había dado cuenta que tenia la partida ganada.

- Ness... - me dijo mientras me descruzaba los brazos y me tomaba las manos.

- Mi nombre es Reneesme - le dije, en un tono de disgusto que ni el se creyó.

Sonrió ante el comentario y dijo:

- Si. ¡Pero es horrible! - dijo.

¿Había dicho que mi nombre era horrible? ¿El nombre que con tanto amor me construyo mi madre? Éste era el colmo, y sirvió para molestarme más con él. Pero cuando pensé que me saldría con la mía, y dando media vuelta teatralmente daría por terminada la conversación, me apretó firme y fuertemente para que no pudiera soltarme. Acerco su rostro al más al mió y me dijo en un susurro:

- Pero en ti es espectacular. Es solo que me gusta decirte Ness y sé que a ti también te gusta -

¡Ok! ¿Dije que me había molestado más con él? Pues se me olvido. Cuando tuve su aliento junto al mió y sus labios rozando los míos solo pude decir:

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Jake? -

A lo que respondió:

- ¿Por qué me haces "tu" esto a mi? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser el que me aparten de ti? No pienso con claridad. Puedo tornarme violento ¿sabes? -

- Entonces no lo hagas - le dije.

Deseando que se callara y me callara con un beso suyo.

- Estas de suerte. No creo que pueda. -

¡Como extrañaba sus besos! Después de la sangre, era lo mejor que había probado en mi vida. Y a diferencia de la sangre ¡era todo mío!

Te amo Ness. Nunca lo dudes ¿ok? - me dijo, apoyando su frente en la mía.

- Ok - alcancé a decir.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VII: El veneno de los celos

6, 7, 8.

¡9! era la cantidad de trozos de lasaña que Jake se había comido... por los momentos.

-¿Qué?-medió se le entendió con la boca llena.

-¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - una sonrisa en su cara, y siguió masticando.

- No creí que fuera capaz de verte comer tanto en tan poco tiempo. ¡Creo que acabas de romper un récord!

- Lástima que no hay testigos que me respalden - dijo, y empezó el onceavo trozo.

- Y yo que soy ¿un adorno de cocina?

- Eres mi novia, bebé. No eres objetiva- picando el doceavo trozo -No sonarás convincente.

No puedo creer que había estado molesta con Jacob. ¡Era tan lindo!

Hasta verlo comer, para mí, era un deleite.

Al ver que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, dejo de comer y me dijo preocupado:

-¿Quedaste con hambre? Puedo preparar más, si quieres.

Lo ultimo, lo dijo porque en su plato estaba el único trozo sobreviviente de la lasaña que Bella había preparado para los dos. Es sólo que al mantener casi un día completo en huelga a el estomago de Jake, ocasionaba el exterminio de todo alimento a su paso.

- No. No tengo hambre. Estoy bien. - le dije para calmarlo.

Y cuando vi que me miraba con un poco de incredulidad, agregué:

- ¿Es que no puedo ver lo sexy que te luces al comer? -

Al ver que no me pasaba nada, tomó el cubierto y siguió comiendo.

- Soy tuyo, Ness. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. - dijo antes de meterse otra cucharada en la boca.

- No tientes mi voluntad, Jacob. O te tomaré la palabra.

Arqueó una ceja, dejó el cubierto ruidosamente sobre el plato, y se limpió los labios con la lengua de una forma tan lasciva que me hizo pensar cosas que jamás se me ocurrirían en un horario diurno.

No se si fue porque ya no había "lasaña distractora" pero me dio una sonrisa pícara, acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

- Jacob, ¡Dime que no te comiste toda la lasaña tu solo! - dijo mi madre al entrar.

¡Ahg, perfecto!

Oportuna… ¿O lista?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías hambre? - Jacob jugó con ella, enderezándose nuevamente en la silla.

- ¿Voluntario? - preguntó Bella, sentándose frente a nosotros en la mesa.

- No creo que te guste su sangre. No es tan buena - les dije, metiéndome en su juego.

-¿Disculpa?- Jacob se giró a verme – Es la mejor.

La verdad es que ya había probado la sangre de Jacob. Cuando era niña lo había mordido varias veces y de adulta le mordí el labio una vez y tuve que alejarme pronto de él antes de entrar en frenesí.

Era extraña, pero al fin y al cabo era sangre.

- Sí pero es mía – giré mis ojos.

A mi último comentario, Jake rió y dijo:

- ¿Celosa?

- De todo el que te quiera clavar el diente, sí, ¿algún problema?- Jacob rió escandaloso.

Le golpeé el pecho divertida y el me atrajo con fuerza en un abrazo.

Bella me guiñó un ojo complice.

-Aunque podría considerarlo- proseguí riendo- Es mi madre de la que estamos hablando. No supone ningún peligro.

Sentí como Jacob se tensaba a mi lado, y la cara de mi madre era inescrutable.

¿Estaba pálida? ¿Más? ¿Eso se podía?

-¿Qué, qué dije?- solté más seria.

El ambiente de tensión que se había creado (y nunca entendí por qué), se desvaneció cuando Edward entró en la cocina.

Fue como si hubiesen puyado la tecla de "play", después de haberle puesto "pausa" a una película.

Eso fue extraño.

- Vengo de hablar con Carlisle - dijo Edward al entrar.

Mi madre rápidamente ya estaba a su lado abrazándolo, como si no pudiera estar un segundo más lejos de él. Así eran ellos.

- ¿Qué te dijo? - le había preguntado ella.

- Si ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntaba Jake también.

¿Jacob estaba interesado en lo que mi abuelo había hablado con Edward? Algo raro estaba pasando.

- Dice que llamaron a la casa y que recibiremos visitas - nos contó mi padre.

- ¿Visitas? ¿De Denali? - preguntó Bella.

Increíble.

No se por qué Bella siempre celaba a mi padre de Tania, una vampira rubia del aquelarre de Denali y mi mejor amiga, cabe destacar.

Venía en vacaciones y en ocasiones se quedaba en nuestra cabaña.

En esos días mi madre se comportaba de un humor extraño.

Muy incómodo.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que Edward vivía, respiraba y moría por ella?

Por decir algo.

- No - dijo Edward, y se le escapó una sonrisa al congeniar con mis pensamientos- Son amigos no tan cercanos.

- ¿Puedes hablar? - dijo Jake rodando los ojos. - No todos leemos mentes ¿sabes? A veces eres jodidamente arrogante -

Si no peleaban no era un día normal.

- Nos visitaran Nahuel y su tía - respondió Edward, mirando directamente a Jacob –y no hables así delante de mi bebé.

Todo paso muy rápido:

Mi madre puso cara de asombro, Jacob dio un brinco de la silla, asustándome con su reacción, Edward le sonrió y yo pregunté:

- ¿Quién?

- Nahuel ¿No lo recuerdas? - preguntó mi padre intrigado.

Todos voltearon a verme, a la expectativa de lo que respondería.

- No, creo que no. ¿Debería? - pregunté.

- No - respondió Jacob tajante. - Es alguien sin importancia. Hasta no creo que pierdan su tiempo en venir. Lo más probable es que sólo lleguen a la mansión a ver al doc.

- Vienen a ver a Reneesme - soltó Edward a todos.

Bella dio un gritito de asombro y Jacob casi gritó:

- ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué buscan? -

Yo tenía otra pregunta... ¿Quiénes eran?

¿Era la única que estaba pérdida? ¿Por qué todos estaban tan alarmados? Excepto mi padre.

¿Serían de los Volturis?

Sabía que los tres más importantes se llamaban Marco, Aro y Cayo, pero no conocía el nombre de los demás, y según lo que todos me habían dicho eran muchos y también peligrosos.

Ellos quisieron matarme una vez y buscaría la manera de hacerlo de nuevo, pero entonces ¿por qué mi padre no reaccionaba igual que Bella y Jake?

No aguanté más la intriga y pregunté antes que Edward respondiera la pregunta de Jacob:

- ¿Alguien me va a decir que es lo que pasa? - grité

Jacob se volvió a sentar a mi lado y dijo en voz suave:

-No pasa nada, Ness. Vas a estar bien, lo prometo -

Ok, ya me estaba asustando.

- ¿Bien? ¿De quién? ¿Los Volturis? - le pregunté, y todos comenzaron a reír.

¡Perfecto! Yo preocupada y ellos burlándose de mi ignorancia.

- Ya basta, Jacob. La estas asustando - dijo Edward tratando de dejar de reír

Me paré molesta de la mesa y todos dejaron de reír.

- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto Jacob.

- A hablar con Carlisle, tal vez él se deje de estupideces y me diga que está pasando. Volveré tarde, no me esperen. - dije, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Ness, espera. Los siento ¿ok? - me decía Jacob mientras me frenaba en la sala colocándose frente a mí- Vamos, nena.

- Si, corazón, perdona la inmadurez de Jacob. Es bueno para dirigir una manada, pero no es muy inteligente. - comentó mi padre entrando en la sala con Bella.

- Nahuel y su tía son amigos, mi amor, es solo que Jacob se exalta con cualquier cosa - había dicho mi madre sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

- Ellos son unos vampiros que conocimos una vez hace tiempo y ahora regresaron, eso es todo - continuó diciéndome Bella.

Ya me había sentado en el sofá de enfrente con Jacob a mi espalda y le pregunté:

- Y ¿por qué quieren verme? -

Supongo que porque Nahuel está

interesado en ti y quiere hablar contigo - dijo Bella.

¿Interesado en mí? Ahora entendía (algo). Por lo menos entendía la reacción de mi novio.

¿Seria Nahuel una especie de comprometido que yo no sabía? ¿Habrían hecho un pacto con nosotros cuando era niña?

Era entendible como se sentía Jacob. Hasta podía escuchar como crujía los dientes detrás de mi.

Él no estaba loco ni falto de madurez como había dicho Edward, el estaba celoso.

— Necesitamos saber cuales son sus intenciones en venir - dijo mi madre.

— ¿Alice? — preguntó mi padre.

Estábamos todos en la mansión Cullen hablando acerca de los invitados que estaban por llegar. Más que hablar nos preparábamos para su llegada.

- Puedo ver su determinación de venir y que quieren ver a Reneesme pero eso ya lo sabemos, fuera de eso... nada - explicó mi tía Alice.

¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Si eran amigos ¿Por qué nos estábamos preparando para su llegada?

Había algo raro en todo esto que yo todavía no llegaba a entender.

- Lo que sucede, amor, es que Nahuel no es un vampiro... No del todo - respondió mi padre a mis pensamientos.

¿No es un vampiro? Pero ¿No habían dicho que él y su tía eran vampiros? Y ¿Por qué el misterio? Si el tal Nahuel era humano ya yo tenía experiencias con los humanos. Realmente no me gustaba presumir pero la verdad es que era muy popular en el instituto. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba entonces?

- Tampoco dije que fuera humano. - continuo Edward respondiendo a mis preguntas internas. - Dije que "no era del todo vampiro", él es en realidad un semi vampiro, es muy parecido a ti en eso. Lo cierto es que... - decía balbuceando.

Buscando en mi mente me di cuenta de que nunca había visto a Edward balbucear, siempre era firme y decidido en lo que decía.

- ... él es igual a ti, Reneesme- continuó- En todo. Él es tan semi-vampiro como tu hija. Es extraño, deberías recordarlo.

-No, no debería- gruñó Jake detrás de mi asiento.

En realidad no conocía a nadie más que fuese como yo, un vampiro con vida, por así decirlo.

Recordarlo… Nop, nada. Y, ¿por qué tendría que recordarlo?

-Él estuvo con nosotros cuando te presentamos a los Vulturis- explicó Edward con naturalidad. Como si fuese algo que debiese de saber ya –En realidad, él fue la razón por la que salimos victoriosos… — Mis padres se lanzaron miradas idólatras — y por Bella.

—Genial— Jake gruñó— Denle un premio.

— ¿Igual a mí? ¿Eso quiere decir que es otro como yo? ¡¿Otro como yo?! ¿Otro de mi especie? — pregunté asombrada.

— Eres como nosotros, cielo, no eres una especie extraña, somos tu familia, cariño — mi abuela sonrió con ternura.

No es que no lo supiera, ellos eran mi familia y lo entendía. Tampoco tenía un trauma existencial por eso, era sólo curiosidad lo que sentía en ese momento.

La abuela se equivocaba, si era extraña, no era que me sintiera como un bicho raro, al contrario...

_"Eres especial hermosa ¡Muy especial! Cualquiera de nosotros daría todo por ser como tu" -_— me había dicho una vez la linda tía Rose.

Claro, ella lo decía para hacerme entrar en razón acerca de mis sentimientos por Jake, pero así me sentía, ¡Especial! Tenia sangre, pulso, apetito de comida normal, sueño, en fin ¡Vida! Pero al mismo tiempo era rápida, súper fuerte (mucho más que un vampiro a medida que iba creciendo) y tenía un don ¡Si que me sentía especial!

Y ahora saber que no soy la única, que existe otro como yo, que tenemos tantas cosas en común ¡Era fabuloso!

Edward sonrió.

— ¿Qué? — mi madre preguntó acariciando la barbilla de Edward.

— Reneesme está interesada en conocer a Nahuel.

Jacob resopló con amargura.

Eso era una invasión a mi privacidad, pero no me importó.

La verdad estaba emocionada por conocerlo y no podía esperar para verlo.

— Pienso que hemos sido exagerado con esto— Carlisle se descruzó de brazos — Lo mejor será recibirlos con cortesía y amabilidad en nuestra casa.

—Podríamos alojarlos en el cuarto provisional de Edward — opinó Esme, mirando a mis padres — Le puedo pedir a Emmet que construya otro cuarto adicional si no quieren.

Mi madre no habló. Su mirada estaba fija por encima de mi cabeza.

Supuse que ahí estaría Jacob.

—Me parece bien, Esme— contestó mi padre — que se queden en nuestra habitación. Nos quedaremos en la casa de la cabaña estos días.

— Voy a redecorarlo — soltó mi tía Alice, antes de salir disparada escaleras arriba.

Escuché los pasos violentos de Jacob alejarse de mí.

La ausencia de su calor me produjo un escalofrío.

Me giré a verlo.

Caminaba a grandes pasos hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo en la salida como si dudara qué hacer.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta, y acto seguido cruzó a la derecha, hacia el garaje.

Vi como Bella bajó la mirada con dolor.

Ella siempre sufría con Jacob, era como si el dolor de él hacia que ella sacara un instinto de protección maternal que ni siquiera hacía conmigo.

Era extraño al principio, pero luego te acostumbrabas a verlos así.

No dude más y salí a buscarlo.

Antes, me encontré con la mirada de Bella y ella me sonrió apoyándome en mi decisión.

Venía de sacar la moto hasta el jardín.

Supuse que no necesitaba tanta fuerza en las patadas para encender la motocicleta.

— ¡Jake!

Alzó la vista.

Volvió la atención a su moto.

¿Pero qué…?

—Jacob— insistí. Me acerqué — ¿Todo bien?

Hizo una mueca.

Sep — respondió sin mirarme. Lo pensó mejor — Eso creo.

— ¿Estas molesto por la llegada de Nahuel?

Miró hacia el bosque.

Eso creo.

Ok, suficiente, por favor.

Jacob…

Voy un momento a la Push, quiero ver cómo está Billi y cómo les va a la manada — me cortó — ¿Estarás bien un rato?

— Eso creo — lo imité.

Él sonrió aun sin verme.

Era como si tratara de huir de mi mirada, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos sólo con verlo.

Me hubiese encantado hacer eso.

Me acerqué más e instintivamente se volteó a mirarme.

Me preocupaba que estuviese tan inquieto y seco conmigo.

Estaba celoso, eso lo sabía.

Oye — Puse mi mano derecha en su cara, él cerró los ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si se debatiera un diálogo interno.

Hice lo que siempre funcionaba en estos casos de "Jacob malcriadez": Comencé a mostrarle todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos.

Cuando reía de sus chistes, cuando me subía en su espalda, cuando cocinábamos juntos, cuando lo besaba. Cuando esperaba a que regresara con la manada sentada afuera de la casa de Billi, el gusto que me daba verlo volver, la falta que me hacía cuando no estaba, en fin, todos los momentos a su lado, o los mejores, no iba a ayudar si le mostraba nuestras peleas.

Pero las imágenes que le mostraba iban cargadas de sus respectivas emociones, quería que supiera lo que sentía por él, cuanto lo amaba.

Cuando terminé y sin dejar que retirara mi mano de su cara, él la sostuvo con la suya y la besó. Luego se acercó a mí y me besó tiernamente en los labios.

Fue un beso corto, pero reconfortante.

— Sé que eres el Alpha de la manada y todo eso, pero... ¿Leah no podría encargarse de ellos por un momento?

—- ¿Por qué lo dices? — respondió en un susurro sin abrir los ojos.

— Es que todos están muy entretenidos hablando adentro y tú y yo tenemos un aproximado de una hora para estar solos, antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos aquí.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando, entonces? — sonrió pícaro.

Dejamos la moto.

Nos pondría al descubierto.

En vez de eso corrimos bosque adentro sin rumbo fijo.

Reímos como dos niños fugados.

Nos detuvimos.

Nuestros labios se unieron por puro instinto.

— ¿Sabes de que me he dado cuenta? —Jadeó en mi boca — Tus visiones. Me veo sexy en ellas.

Al decir eso, rompí en carcajadas.

Se le dibujo una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos dientes.

—¿Es que no tienes espejo en tu casa? ¿Por qué crees que eres mi novio? Eres la personificación de la sensualidad, amor.

— Pensé que éramos novios porque me amabas.

— Es un factor que contribuye — sonreí, acariciando el cabello de su nuca — Pero, ¿por qué crees que las chicas voltean a verte? ¿Para ver el brillo de tus ojos?

Se rió, tomándome de la cintura.

— Ya te lo dije, Ness, no eres muy objetiva.

Me gustaba a donde se iba esto.

Tal vez, no sé. Igual es mejor que no te des cuenta, no quiero que consideres otras opciones.

— No tengo ojos para nadie más — respondió inocentemente — Ni siquiera para las lindas chicas del instituto, las porristas ¿Recuerdas? ¿Aquellas que coqueteaban conmigo cuando iba a buscarte?

Se me escapó un gruñido.

¡Claro que me acordaba de ellas!

Tan plásticas y superficiales.

Un día la descerebrada capitana se acercó a mí después de clases.

Intenté huir de ella, de verdad lo intenté.

Pensaba que me pedirían otra vez pertenecer a su equipo.

No sé si era que la pobre no entendía o no conocía el significado de "No gracias".

Consiguió interceptarme al final de un pasillo.

— ¡Carlie!

Así decidieron llamarme en el instituto.

Creo que porque era más corto que Reneesme ,o más fácil.

— El chico que viene a buscarte ¿Es tu primo o algo? Es que es muy guapo y supimos que no es tu novio, así que...

- Está casado - la interrumpí antes de que perdiera el control y le apretara el cuello hasta asfixiarla. - Su esposa vive en la Push y es muy celosa, no se si sabes que es campeona de boxeo femenino y ¿Te dije que está embarazada por tercera vez?

No sé qué de todo lo que dije fue lo que la asusto, pero al terminar dio media vuelta sin responderme.

Gracias a mi gruñido, Jacob no paraba de reír y yo al recordar todo aquello me había molestado un poco.

- No sabes como me encanta lo roja que te pones cuando te molestas. - decía Jacob.

- ¿De verdad? Porque puedo estar molesta contigo por mucho tiempo y ya no saldré a hablarte aunque pongas a toda la manada frente a mi casa sin comer -

Eso era un golpe bajo, pero a él no le importó porque no borraba era sonrisa juguetona de su cara, esa hermosa sonrisa juguetona de su cara.

- No puedo creer que estés celosa de ellas - reclamaba - De esas simples y lindas humanas. -

¿Lindas? ¡¿Había dicho que eran lindas?! Entonces si le parecían atractivas, y yo contando con su imprimación.

- Tan comunes y poco importantes - seguía diciéndome.

Solo me decía lo que yo quería escuchar, pero viniendo de él sonaba a gloria.

- No son como tú - continuaba Jake - tan bella, inteligente, atractiva...-

Eso si llamó mi atención, lo miré divertida y lo incite:

- Más... -

- Tan dulce y coqueta, manipuladora y egocéntrica - dijo él

- ¡Hey! - grité

- Lo siento ¿Tenía que decir solo lo positivo? -

Lo golpee en el brazo y el se rió de su chiste.

- Voy a dejarlo pasar porque tal vez sea cierto, algunas veces soy manipuladora y egocéntrica - confesé

- No, yo soy un manipulado que le encanta decirte lo que eres - dijo

- Te estoy manipulando de nuevo – le hice ver.

- Lo sé, y no me interesa - decía arqueándome a su glorioso cuerpo - Tal vez haya nacido para esto ¿No crees? La verdad es que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, Nessy -

En la posición que me encontraba me era muy difícil dejar pasar esa indirecta otra vez.

- ¿Ahora si te puedo tomar la palabra? - dije viendo sus gruesos labios.

- Si - susurró antes de besarme.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo VIII: Definitivamente perdí mi voluntad cuando ella nació. (Jacob)

Nos encontrábamos en medio de un bosque peligroso, ya estaba oscureciendo y estábamos escapados de su familia.

¿Y eso me importo? Por supuesto que no.

Nos besábamos sin cuidado ni control, como si nos necesitáramos urgentemente. Mi respiración era acelerada y profunda, como queriendo tener todo de ella, la suya no era normal tampoco.

Escuchaba como su corazón latía a un ritmo tan desbocado que sonaba al trote rápido de un atleta.

Esta vez no fue como las otras, en las que imaginaba a Ness en la torre central de mi mente controlando mi cuerpo, en esta oportunidad era yo, lo podía sentir, estaba conciente de que necesitaba de de ella tanto como se lo demostraba.

Ella me llevó hasta un árbol que estaba cerca de nosotros, no lo había visto, en realidad no estaba conciente de nada que no fuera ella, pero me percaté cuando sentí como se apoyaba del tronco.

- No te detengas - me comunico con su don.

¿Detenerme? ¿Podía? Ni siquiera lo había considerado.

Estaba ocupado pensando en que otra cosa hacer para saciar esa sed que sentía por ella.

Sus besos eran como pequeñas dosis para mantenerme calmado por momentos, pero no eran suficientes, la necesitaba, la deseaba por completo.

- Ni se te ocurra dejarme - protestó entre jadeos.

No sé como lograba hablar, yo mantenía mi boca ocupada con su cuerpo, pero entonces escuché algo diferente en su voz, era algo que no había escuchado antes.

Cuando me pidió que no la dejara, lo había hecho con un tono de mando, como la segunda voz de un Alpha. Eso era imposible, Nessie no era un licántropo ¿Estaría desvariando otra vez?

Una de sus manos se enredaba en mi pelo, la uso para quitar mi rostro del suyo y me ordeno:

- Quitate la camisa -

Yo, aunque estaba muy entretenido besándola, me aparté como pude y obedientemente la complací.

No habían sido ideas mías, ella me ordenó algo y yo le obedecí sin protestar, eso si que era peligroso.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a parar?

Nessie se agarró fuertemente de mi espalda y subió su pierna a mi cintura.

¿Dije que quería parar? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ese era el problema, no estaba pensando.

- ¡Basta, Jacob! ¡DETENTE! ¡Para, PARA! - escuchaba que me decía a lo lejos alguien en mi cabeza, creo que era la poca conciencia que me quedaba, luchando contra mis instintos y la gran ola de deseo que era la que se apoderaba de mí.

Como último esfuerzo, mi poca conciencia me pasó la cartilla que siempre usaba en estos casos, pero como si ésta fuese un sumiso conejo inocente lanzado en un bosque solitario, miles de bestias salvajes, que era mi hambre de Ness, lo devoraron en sólo segundos.

Era oficial, no había escapatoria.

A menos que Nessie me ordenara dejarla, no podría hacerlo. Y al sentir como se estremecía en mis brazos, jadeaba en mi boca y se aferraba a mi cuerpo, definitivamente no lo haría y yo no quería que lo hiciera tampoco.

Mi necesidad por ella aumentaba con cada beso, y si me apartaba seguramente caería en una especie de coma crítico por haberme arrebatado el aire para respirar. ¡La vida! Si es posible. Ella era mi vida y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo cierto de esas palabras.

De repente escuché algo golpeando las hojas del bosque, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que mi sentido del oído todavía me funcionaba para escuchar mas allá de esa burbuja invisible en la que estábamos metidos ahora Ness y yo.

Pero no fueron las pisadas lo que me sorprendieron, era lo conocidas que eran para mí.

Nessie comenzó a explorar mi pecho con sus manos, haciendo que yo perdiera el hilo de las pisadas por un momento, pero éstas se hicieron más fuertes y se aproximaban a nosotros.

Me separé bruscamente de ella al sentir el instinto de protegerla, pienso que demasiado brusco, porque quedé un poco mareado al ser arrancado de la protección que me brindaban sus abrazos.

- Qué... ¿Qué pasa? - demando Nessie sin aliento.

Todavía respiraba cerca de mí y esa fue una poderosa invitación a olvidar lo que sea que me distraía, para regresar como un imán hacia ella. Me proponía a hacerlo cuando escuché los pasos de nuevo y mi instinto protector pudo más que mi deseo por ella.

Caí en cuenta de que tenia a Nessie en un lugar muy peligroso, la había alejado mucho de la casa y debía ponerla a salvo.

En el bosque había infinidades de bestias salvajes y más el que estaba cerca de la casa de los Cullen. A ellos, eso no les molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, les convenía. Pero aunque sabía que Ness podía acabar con ellos en cuestión de segundos, no me gustaba arriesgarla, por eso siempre la acompañaba a cazar.

Presté mayor atención a mi alrededor y agudicé el oído en busca de algo extraño, escuché un poco mejor los pasos y supe de que se trataba.

- Es la manada - gruñí

¿Tenían que ser tan oportunos? O ¿Era una ayuda enviada para que no sufriera una muerte violenta?

- ¿Será que hay un lugar en este pueblo donde podamos estar solos un momento? - se quejaba Nessie.

Eso hizo que me riera de su frustración y de la ironía de que yo pensara lo mismo.

- Que más quisiera yo - murmuré.

Me calmé un poco y me separé de ella lentamente.

Nessie estaba roja y sudada, hiperventilaba y la molestia se tatuaba en su rostro. No pude hacer otra cosa que burlarme de su pataleta y al darse cuenta de su reacción, ella comenzó a reírse conmigo mientras se arreglaba la blusa y el cabello.

Comencé a caminar hacia el bosque y la brisa fría hizo que notara lo empapado que estaba en sudor. No era de asombrarse cuando las temperaturas corporales que teníamos no eran nada normales. Por separado éramos dos estufas, juntos ardíamos mas que un carburador.

Sumándole a eso la intensidad que teníamos... Sí, era lógico que estuviéramos así.

Le pedí a Nessie que me esperara y me adentré en los árboles quitándome la ropa para entrar en fase.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Seth? - me apresuré a decir cuando divisé a lo lejos su pelaje.

- Es Embry, descubrió un olor muy cerca de la línea del antiguo tratado, donde está el río - reportaba para mí los acontecimientos.

¿Un nuevo olor? – pregunté intrigado.

Sus imágenes eran confusas y borrosas, tal vez se debiera a lo confundido que se encontraba con el hallazgo.

— Dice que es de un vampiro - contaba entusiasta - De vampiros, para ser exactos, pero aunque uno se reconoce claramente por su olor, el otro es extraño, como si fuese un humano... pero no del todo ¿Me entiendes? -

Trajo a su mente los recuerdos de Embry y atisbé en ellos lo que Seth trataba de decirme. Era confuso y exactamente como él lo había descrito, como un humano, pero no del todo.

Pegué las orejas a mi cabeza y un gruñido salió de mi boca en protesta.

Para ellos era extraño, yo sabía quién era.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo IX: Intimidad.

(Renesmee)

Regresé a la casa de la cabaña con dos enormes lobos a mi respaldo. Iba montada en el lomo de Jake, mientras que Seth flanqueaba su derecha.

Al llegar, crucé la puerta y me percaté de que todavía no había llegado nadie.

Seguramente la reunión se prolongó con la llegada de la visita, así que tomé el inalámbrico para avisarle a Bella que estaba bien.

A ella no le importaba que tan adulta pudiera ser, estaba casi segura de que si demoraba en llamar 10 min., le pediría a Charlie que pusiera a peinar todo el país con las patrullas de policía.

No estaba exagerando, esa era B ella.

Después de reportarme, salí al jardín a encontrarme con mis licántropos favoritos.

La verdad me llevaba muy bien con toda la manada, pero Seth y Jake eran clase aparte.

Con Leah mantenía una relación a distancia. No porque que fuera agresiva conmigo o porque me llamara "parasito" (no que yo supiera), sino que era reservada y poco participativa a la hora de socializar.

Con Embry y Quil era diferente, me divertían cuando se gastaban bromas entre ellos y hacían comentarios jocosos de sus hermanos. Pero a Jake no le gustaba que estuviera mucho tiempo en su compañía, decía que su comportamiento era muy inmaduro y que no cuidarían bien de mí.

Aparte, Quil no pasaba mucho rato con el resto de la manada, debido a que todo su tiempo procuraba dedicárselo a su imprimada Claire, una linda chica de 15 años a la que Quil protegía como a un tesoro.

Me acerqué a ellos, mientras divisaba a Jacob salir del bosque en su forma humana. Seth estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras, mirando a ambos lados como un ventilador.

Me recordó a los guardaespaldas de los políticos, a la expectativa de todo lo que se moviera.

Apostaba a que Jacob le había pedido que cuidara de mí. Nunca dejaba de sobreprotegerme, era incluso más maniático que mi familia. Y Seth no mostraba ni rastro de duda en obedecer una orden de su alpha, se caracterizaba por ser dulce y servicial. De ahí q ue fuera el mejor amigo de Edward.

Miré a Jacob venir con sus jeans desgastados, descalzo y sin camisa. Le pedí que dejara su ropa en el bosque (ya eran unos harapos) pero insistió en conservar sus pantalones.

Me acerqué a él y le entregué un par de zapatos deportivos de mi padre y unas medias nuevas. Cabe destacar que toda la ropa de Edward era nueva (de eso se encargaba mi tía Alice).

Le metí la excusa de que había olvidado una camisa, no era cierto, claro, deseaba apreciar más tiempo ese pecho y abdomen perfectamente formados.

Él estaba al tanto de la mentira y se rió de mi falsa inocencia.

Escuché como el estomago de los chicos rugía de hambre y les ofrecí que se quedaran a cenar. La invitación era para Seth, Jake sabía que esta era su casa.

Accedieron a mi propuesta y Seth se instaló en el sofá de la sala. Recostó la cabeza del espaldar, cerró los ojos y al rato solamente se escuchaba un ronquido leve proveniente de su boca.

Parecía cansado o era cosa de lobos el quedarse dormido con facilidad. Mientras tanto, Jacob y yo buscábamos que preparar.

Me divertía cocinar con Jacob, aunque sólo me dejara cortar algunas cosas y probar otras.

No es que me atrajera mucho la comida humana, pero Jake hacía que cocinar fuera una experiencia extrasensorial.

Pronto, el fuerte olor a condimentos, invadió la casa y supimos que estábamos haciendo un buen trabajo cuando escuchamos el estomago de Jacob responder a ese incentivo.

Sonó mi teléfono al otro lado de la cocina y a regañadientes me separé de Jake para atender.

Vi el número de mi padre y contesté:

- ¿Papá? -

- ¿Estas bien, cariño? - demandó Edward como de costumbre.

- Sobreviviré, estoy con Jacob en la casa... y con Seth - me apresuré a decir.

Últimamente se había puesto renuente con mis encuentros privados con Jake.

No quería crearle falsas expectativas.

Era un poquito dado a exagerar las cosas.

- Bien, amor ¿Me pasas a Jacob? - inquirió Edward amablemente.

No tuve mas remedio que extender el móvil hacia Jake, que ya había oído la conversación anterior.

- ¿Si, papá? - respondió Jacob.

- Vamos a tardar un poco, le damos la bienvenida a la visita y regresamos a casa - escuché que decía mi padre al otro lado del teléfono, ignorando los chistes de Jake - Sé que no es necesario que lo diga, pero cuida a Renesmee mientras no estamos, no tardaremos mucho, lo prometo -

- Pues no vayan a demorar demasiado, saben lo que me molesta tener que estar cerca de Ness - respondía sarcásticamente e Jacob.

Me guiñó el ojo con picardía y me reí de su inmadurez.

Siempre tenía la costumbre de llevarle la contraria a mi padre, aunque fuera en juego.

Parece que es de esas cosas que se aprenden y nunca se olvidan, como cazar o el control que se adquiere al estar cerca de un humano para no atacarlo.

Dicen lo mismo del montar en bici, pero nunca me gustaron, así que no lo sé.

- No hace falta advertirte nada ¿No, Jacob? - aventuró mi padre.

Y ahí estaba Edward, celándome de todo el que se encontrara lo bastante cerca de mí.

- Lo siento ¿A qué te refieres, Edward? Espera, Ness me llama desde la ducha y dice que es urgente ¿Hablamos después? -

Me reí escandalosamente y le di un manotazo leve en el hombro a Jake como reprimenda.

Sabía que Edward me había escuchado reír y fue la otra razón por la que lo hice.

- ¿Algo más? - demandó Jake con exasperación.

- Sí, ahora que lo dices, Nahuel regresará con nosotros - contestaba Edward como venganza a los juegos pesados de Jake. - Dice que no resiste esperar por Renesmee y que pasara la noche en la casa ¿Puedes decirle que espere despierta, por favor? -

A veces era divertido verlos pelear.

¿Edward? No escuché lo último que dijiste, ¿Todavía me escuchas? _ decía al tiempo que se alejaba el móvil _ Como sea, adiós - y trancó.

El resto de la noche la pasamos comiendo y hablando en el sofá.

Les hice un recuento completo de mis días en la universidad, al tiempo en que reía de los chistes que Jacob sacaba de todo.

Seth, luego de que se hubo zampado todo lo encontró a su paso, se despidió diciendo que ya se le había hecho tarde.

Nos despedimos de él con naturalidad, y al llegar a las escaleras, miré como Seth se debatía en si dejarnos solos o quedarse a supervisar.

Seguramente Edward tenía que ver mucho con eso.

Me detuve a pensar en lo que estaría sintiendo el pobre hombre, no sabia si obedecer a su Alpha o ayudar a su amigo.

Al cabo de un rato se fue, y aunque deseaba esperar a mis padres para averiguar todo sobre la visita, el sueño me venció y apoyé mi cabeza inconcientemente en el hombro de Jake.

- Ven, a dormir - musitó tomándome en brazos.

Me batía sin fuerzas en protesta para que me bajara, ya no era la niña indefensa que se dormía en su regazo.

Escuché su risa ronca en mi oído y aclaraba que solo se daba un lujo.

Me colocó en el suelo con más cuidado del necesario y dispuse a darme unos minutos de lo que Bella llamaba "momentos humanos".

Cepillé mis dientes con paciencia, la ducha me relajó y me sentía soñolienta. Peiné mis rizos en un intento de que amanecieran decentes y me coloqué el pijama más cómodo y linda que siempre tenía a la mano.

Mi tía Alice diariamente se encargaba de proporcionarme tantas pijamas como pudiera, pero ésta era mi favorita, me la había dado Bella y eso hacia que tuviera un valor sentimental para mí.

Al salir, vi que Jacob se encontraba acomodado despreocupadamente sobre mi cama. Los brazos flexionados bajo su cabeza y su maravilloso cuerpo a la espera de mi llegada.

¿Sería esto una señal o una tentación?

Lastima que estaba rayando en la inconciencia, porque en otra circunstancia no lo hubiese dejado pasar.

Posiblemente él lo sabía y por eso bajaba la guardia conmigo ahora. Aunque en el bosque no se resistió, yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Fue extraño, pero no me quejaba.

Jacob se percató de mi presencia y se incorporó de un salto, como si lo hubiese hallado haciendo algo malo.

Su mirada estaba fija en mí y me pregunté como se me vería la piyama de manera objetiva.

Me metí bajo la colcha, sin dejar de verlo. Parecía incómodo, como si algo lo afectara.

- Te amo, Jake - solté para que se calmara.

Se lo dije en medio de un bostezo y dudé que me entendiera.

Esbozó su enorme sonrisa reluciente y contestó :

- También te amo, preciosa -

Besó mi frente y se puso de pie para irse.

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! No quería que se fuera.

Pensaba que esta noche dormiría en sus brazos, con el dulce sonido de sus ronquidos arrullándome para conciliar mejor el sueño.

Era algo que extrañaba de niña, antes de que Edward le pusiera una orden de alejamiento, permitiéndole que se acercara a mí para lo estrictamente necesario.

- Jake, no te vayas - protesté.

Me esforcé por no sonar desesperada.

Como si le hubiese dado una orden en vez de una suplica evidente, se limitó a acostarse a mi lado, con las manos unidas sobre su abdomen y la mirada refugiada en el techo.

Apoyé mi cabeza cerca de la suya escudriñando cada detalle de sus facciones indias.

Llené mis pulmones con su excelso aroma, en un intento por grabar su fragancia perpetuamente en mi memoria.

Dormir junto a Jake no era incómodo, a pesar de lo dura que era su pie l y la ola de calor que emanaba su temperatura lobuna.

Muy por el contrario, no conciliaba un lugar más reconfortante y en donde me sintiera más a gusto en todo el mundo.

Estaba segura de que si me ofrecían concederme un deseo de un momento feliz, sin lugar a duda pediría detener el tiempo en este instante para siempre.

Miré la marca Quileute que adornaba su brazo derecho y comencé a pasar mis dedos sobre los dibujos que lo comprendían, al tiempo o que empezaba a adormecerme.

Tenía la forma de dos perros, de cara uno del otro. Llevaban la mandíbula retraída y mostraban la fila de afilados dientes de forma intimidante.

Se veía bastante aterrador, si me lo preguntaban, sin embargo era algo simbólico de su familia, de su tribu y a él le quedaba encantador.

Atrajo algo que tomo de la mesa de noche, que estaba a un lado de la cama. Lo estudió con detenimiento y se aclaró la garganta rompiendo con el silencio repentino, que se hizo mientras me sumía en el descanso.

- No puedo creer que aún conserves esto - espetó.

Alcé la vista hacia lo que él se refería y pude ver que en sus manos sostenía una foto enmarcada de hace uno años.

La fotografía era nuestra, donde yo estaba alrededor de los 3 meses y aparentaba fácilmente tener uno o dos años, mientras que Jacob parecía habérsela sacado ayer.

- Ah, sí - respondí con voz ronca debido al sueño - Es que me gusta -

La guardaba ahí, sin cambiarla nunca de lugar. Estaba ubicada entre una foto de mis padres y la del resto de mi familia.

Volví a esconder mi rostro entre la almohada. Conté el palpitar de su corazón, como ovejas para lograr dormir y caí en el intenso sueño profundo hasta el día siguiente.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo X. Otra razón para no confiar en vampiros: Se cubren entre ellos, mientras intentan quitarte a tu novia. (Jacob)

"¡Salvado por la campana!"

Me sentí de esa manera al recordar lo cercano que estuve al suicidio hoy en la tarde.

¿Cómo fue que salí ileso de todo esto?

Nessie y yo fuimos un torrente incontrolable de deseo y desenfreno, y ahora estaba dormida a mi lado, sin haber sido yo aniquilado por ocho vampiros furiosos y un jefe de policía.

Esto entraría al récord.

Hasta podía ser contado como un milagro.

Bailé sobre una hoja filosa, mientras me burlé de la muerte.

¿Quién lo diría?

Apuesto a que nadie me creía capaz. Ni siquiera yo lo creí.

Es decir, no es que hubiese sido fácil.

No sería un reto si mi vida no hubiera estado realmente en peligro.

Después de todo, pienso que me las apañé muy bien.

Aunque la insistencia porque no pasara del día de hoy, se hacía cada vez mas notable.

No fue hasta que llevé a Nessie a dormir, que me di cuenta de que la promesa que le hice a Edward era un hielo bajo un intenso sol de verano.

Ella, dulcemente me pidió que la esperara en su habitación, mientras que se metía en el baño a arreglarse para irse a dormir.

No era mi costumbre hacerlo, Edward me prohibió entrar a su cuarto desde hace 3 años.

¿Qué diría si supiera que su propia hija me invitó a quedarme?

Sonreí internamente por ese hecho.

Examiné aquella enorme recámara con ojos de sorpresa.

¿De verdad el tiempo pasó así de rápido?

¿Cómo era posible que la última vez que visité su habitación fuera rosa y aniñada, con peluches de todos los tamaños y tantos objetos sofisticados, que Nessie esporádicamente los usaba dos veces, y ahora todo era elegante, confortable, más sobrio y menos colorido?

Probablemente así lucia la mejor suite del más lujoso hotel cinco estrellas del país.

Pero eso no fue l o que llamó mi atención e hizo que culminara mi inspección exhaustiva de su notablemente cambiada habitación.

Fue la monstruosa cama de proporciones antinaturales que ocupaba la mayor parte del centro de su "humilde" aposento.

Bella y Edward no escatimaban esfuerzos por consentir a su hija.

Yo tampoco lo hacia.

Y a juzgar por las insinuaciones visuales que lanzaba a mi cuerpo cansado y tenso, no me quedaban dudas de que esa era la cama más cómoda y restauradora de todas.

No me resistí más y decidí probarla.

Nessie, parecía que tardaría más de lo que pensaba, lo que me daba tiempo de descansar un poco antes de que saliera.

Sí, definitivamente era tan estupenda como se veía.

La mayoría de las dolencias de mi cuerpo, ocasionadas por las rondas y los sueños mal curados, se fueron, sólo al acostarme.

Acompañado del dulce efluvio de Nessie, que estaba en cada almohada, colcha y objeto de todo el inmenso cuarto, haciendo la experiencia mucho más relajante.

Entonces todo se complicó cuando sentí que salió del baño e instintivamente volteé a verla.

No debí hacerlo.

Vestía una blusa vinotinto sin mangas, que le impedía llevar algo entre su cuerpo y la camisa que no se notara.

Su pantalón de dormir era holgado (gracias a Dios), aunque el material con el que fue hecho era semi transparente, lo que permitía que la luz que iluminaba tenue por la ventana, ayudara a que se apreciaran claramente sus majestuosas piernas de diosa.

¿Había alguien en mi contra hoy? ¿Era tan estupidamente inútil que buscaban la manera de que me mataran?

Imaginaba la personificación del destino cruel, burlándose de la posición incómoda en la que me ponía.

Apostando a mi fracaso, al tiempo en que jugaba con el supuesto autocontrol que tenía.

Me senté de un salto, casi por instinto. Como si en vez de Nessie, hubiese visto un demonio seductor, que me hacia una invitación irrefutable a morir.

Ella pareció no percatarse de mi reacción, porque se acercó confiadamente a su cama y se acostó a un lado musitando que me amaba.

No pudo ocultar su cansancio, pues cuando lo dijo, (y fue absolutamente gratificante de oír) sus tiernos labios se abrieron amplios, profiriendo un bostezo.

Le respondí que también la amaba, aunque no creo que existieran las palabras exactas para describir el nivel de adoración que sentía por ella.

Eso era algo que no podía decirse.

Ni siquiera yo lo entendía.

Luego me paré, permitiéndole que descansara, mientras yo vigilaría sus sueños a un lado de su cama.

- Jake, no te vayas - se quejó.

Y descubrí en su voz la orden de mando que ya había escuchado antes.

No respondí.

No estaba seguro de si hacía lo correcto, pero no tuve otra opción.

Me recordé hablar con Sam sobre eso, luego.

Escuché su respiración muy cerca de mi cara y me envaré por precaución, al sentir sus dedos rozando despreocupadamente mi brazo derecho.

Busqué cualquier tipo de distracción, lo que sea que me hiciera olvidar lo peligrosamente cerca que me hallaba de Ness.

Atisbé una fotografía nuestra a un lado de la cama. La acerqué para apreciarla mejor y entablé conversación con ella, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Respiraba profundo. Sus rizos acomodados tiernamente sobre la almohada, su boca ligeramente abierta y sus párpados temblaban de vez en cuando, como respuesta al dinamismo de lo que estaba soñando.

Era la mujer más increíblemente hermosa de todo el mundo.

Mi alma gemela.

Debía cuidarla y protegerla, anteponiendo eso a cualquier deseo estupido que tuviese.

Menudo reto.

Un fuerte hedor a vampiro, me llegó desde la entrada de la casa.

Era soportable, pero eso no lo hacía menos asqueroso.

En dos segundos, Bella me veía desde la puerta de la habitación, asegurándose que su hija estaba bien.

- Gracias - gesticuló

Me levanté delicadamente y me acerqué a ella.

- No me agradezcas, lo hace ver como un favor, en vez de un bonito regalo - susurré

Me dedicó una sonrisa suya y rodó los ojos como diciendo "No tienes remedio"

- Jacob - me llamó Edward desde la entrada con voz baja y clara.

Sonó mi timbre de salida - me lamenté antes de despedirme de Bella y bajar a donde Edward estaría esperándome.

Mis pasos en las escaleras se escuchaban exageradamente pesados.

No me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

Estar con Ness, era como vivir conectado a ese aparato clínico que respiraba por ti.

Ahora que me lo quitaron, sufriría las consecuencias.

Reconocí a Edward parado a un lado del sofá grande, se hallaba escondido en la penumbra como un fantasma.

¿Era natural en ellos ser tan misteriosos y crípticos o lo hacían sólo para intimidar?

Se veía irritado, como si algo lo molestara o lo inquietara.

Por suerte no estaba viéndome, porque de otra manera se hubiera percatado de que me detuve en seco en el último escalón.

Su expresión hizo que mi cerebro se desvenara en buscar qué cosa se me había escapado de lo sucedido el día de hoy.

Lo que fuese era de alto riesgo, seguro que no salía vivo de la casa.

¿Qué tan rápido sería Edward en llegar a la puerta?

- No sé a que te refieres, pero hablaremos de eso luego - respondió con acritud a mis tormentosos pensamientos - Primero quiero conversar contigo acerca de Nahuel y sus intenciones con Ren... -

- Hoy no, Edward - lo corté - Te lo agradezco pero quiero dormir bien esta noche -

Lo último que quería ahora era un reporte completo de lo que el proyecto de chupasangre quería hacer con mi novia.

- Entiendo, aunque no tienes de que temer, Jacob. Sus intenciones con Renesmee son educativas - practicaba su psicología barata conmigo.

- Claro, claro - eludí su conmiseración mientras abandonaba la casa.

Con suerte descansaría por unas horas.

Mi cama no se parecía ni por asomo a la de Ness, pero se podía dormir en ella.

En ocasiones llegaba a dormir hasta las tres de la tarde, sin despertar ni una sola vez.

Ser el Alpha tenía sus ventajas.

Aunque todavía no me hacía mucho a esa idea.

- ¿Pasa algo, hijo? - demandó mi padre con un falso tono de voz despreocupado - Es raro verte levantado tan temprano -

- Son las diez de la mañana - respondí sin interés.

No estaba despierto del todo, seguía soñoliento mientras me desplazaba al comedor con mi improvisado desayuno.

Había quedado en llevar a Nessie a la mansión Cullen hace media hora (cosa que no estaba haciendo) así que no me preocupé mucho por comer ordenadamente.

- Lo sé, y eso para ti es como la una de la madrugad a - replicó

A Billy Black no se le podía desviar como con cualquier otro e írsele por la tangente.

No conocía un hombre más sabio e intimidante que él.

El que estuviera en una silla de ruedas pasaba completamente por alto, cuando sabías la autoridad que tenía.

De haber sacado el gen lobuno seguramente sería un Alpha poderoso.

No un Alpha condicional como Sam, ni el que yo ni siquiera me preocupaba por ser.

- Vamos a ver al vampiro híbrido que encontró Alice- grazné comiendo tan rápido que no estaba conciente de qué me metía a la boca - Dice que quiere ver a Ness. Al mal paso darle prisa ¿No? -

Devoré el último trozo de alimento que quedaba, me despedí de mi padre con unos golpecitos en la espalda y caminé hacia la puerta.

- Llámame al móvil de Ness si necesitas algo, voy a estar con los Cullen - proseguí mientras tomaba las llaves de la moto.

- Raro sería que no lo estuvieras - masculló para si mismo mi padre.

En ocasiones olvidaba el alcance de mis sentidos.

Intenté actuar como si no lo hubiese escuchado y me dispuse a salir de la casa.

- ¡Espera, Jake! - sonaba desesperado - No cometas alguna imprudencia, hijo, recuerda que estarás rodeado de vampiros. No dudarán en ponerse en tu contra y apoyar a ... -

- Tranquilo papá - intervine - Llevaré a la manada conmigo. Si le hago algo a ese chupasangre ¡Será por diversión! Hace tanto que no disfruto desmembrar sus cuerpos con mis colmillos -

Billy suspiró vencido por mi sarcasmo, a pesar de que su cara mostraba lo inquieto que se sentía.

- Deberías invitar a Charlie a pescar - sugerí - Seguramente se van a divertir -

Le hacía otro chiste a mi padre antes de irme.

Ellos habían dejado de hablarse desde que Charlie se casó con Sue.

Me parecía estupido e infantil.

Adiviné que era algo así como "achaques de esa edad"

Yo nunca pasaría por eso.

Me alegré de esa conjetura.

Llegué a la casa de la cabaña en 20 min.

No se le podía pedir mucho a mi moto, y aunque manejé a una velocidad casi lobuna no logré reponer el tiempo perdido.

- ¿Sucedió algo, Jacob? - decía Edward saliendo al porche -¿Billy te botó de la casa? -

Raras veces Edward bromeaba conmigo.

Últimamente lo hacia cada vez que conseguía la oportunidad.

Nunca me detuve a pensar en la mala influencia que podría ser para él.

- No, decidí pasar por Nessie para fugarnos juntos. ¿No te lo dijo? -

Me sorprendió que no replicara.

Pelear se había convertido en nuestro hobby más común.

Su expresión comenzó a parecerme extraña, en cuanto noté que nadie más salía de la casa.

Normalmente era Nessie, y no él, la que me recibía a diario.

- Bella y Renesmee se adelantaron. Me quedé para esperarte - contestó Edward a mis dudas.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y las dejaste? ¡¿Por qué?! – grité

¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Dejar a Renesmee sola con ese tipo, sabiendo que él vino exclusivamente a verla a ella?

Bella estaría ahí, pero lo mas probable es que no se fijara en el más mínimo detalle, que no la cuidara con tanto esmero, no de la forma que yo la cuidaría.

- Cálmate, Jacob, ellas están bien- intentaba inútilmente explicar su desastroso descuido - Es sólo que Renesmee parecía algo ansiosa por ir a la mansión que... -

No supe que continuaba.

¿De verdad pensaba que eso me haría sentir mejor?

Subí rápidamente a mi moto, la arranqué con un golpe fuerte al pedal y en segundos Edward era un punto borroso desvaneciéndose a mis espaldas.

¿Que me portaba excesivamente controlador?

Lo sabía.

¿Que estaba celoso de que se interesaran tanto en mi novia?

También estaba al corriente con eso.

¿Pero como frenar esa ira intensa que me invadía cada vez que alguien se le acercaba con dudosas intenciones?

Para mí también era incómodo.

No es que esto hubiese sido algo planeado o deseado desde niño.

No me gustaba aflorar este lado animal a cada momento.

Supuse que lograría controlarlo con el tiempo. Mientras tanto iría tras de Nessie para volver a ser "yo".

No tarde mucho en llegar.

Me recordé re potenciar la motocicleta como recompensa al desgaste que le ocasionaba en un solo día.

Apagué bruscamente el motor frente a la casa blanca.

Edward ya estaba esperándome. Obstaculizaba el paso a las escaleras que daban a las puertas dobles.

- Cálmate, Jacob, así no te dejaré entrar - me advirtió.

- Tú no puedes... -

- Sabes que sí puedo - amenazó - Y lo haré si no te calmas -

Respiré profundo no se cuantas veces. Cerré mis ojos tan fuerte, que al abrirlos tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo a causa del resplandor.

- ¿Listo? - inquirió paciente Edward.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez - escupí presagiando lo que tendría que soportar a continuación.

- No es la respuesta que quería escuchar, pero supongo que es todo lo que recibiré - adivinó Edward.

Sacudí la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera aclarar mis pensamientos y controlar mi mala conducta.

Entramos a la gran cripta y a grandes zancadas llegué al primer piso. Sentí una asquerosa brisa fría que me rodeaba velozmente y lo próximo, una helada mano de Edward aferrada a mi hombro, impidiendo que continuara avanzando.

- Jacob - advirtió.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien - refuté - No les voy a arruinar su reunión familiar -

Me pareció oír que Edward resoplaba. Se aparto de mí, caminando con paso firme hasta su esposa. Ella lo recibió con un beso y una mirada profunda y prolongada.

Posiblemente le preguntaba por qué tardamos.

Bella siempre quería estar al tanto de todo. Tal cual como una súper heroína.

"Súper Bella"

Sonaba pegajoso.

Yo, por el contrario, no me moví de donde estaba.

Al llegar, Nessie fue lo primero que vi, y el estar cerca de ella era suficiente para neutralizar mi mal genio.

La familia en pleno estaba distribuida por toda la sala, al parecer, para atender a la visita en todo lo que pudieran.

Me sonrieron dándome la bienvenida y con un movimiento de cabeza les respondí el saludo.

- ¡Ugh! Ya entiendo que olía tan mal - mascullaba la Rubia.

- Si, creo que es tu perfume - respondí - No sé como tu esposo lo soporta todo el día ¿O es tu olor natural? -

La verdad, hoy no me encontraba de humor para ella.

Pensándolo bien nunca estaba de humor para ella, aunque en otra ocasión habría sacado un mejor chiste de eso.

- ¡Jake! - grito Nessie entusiasta, al percatarse de mi presencia.

No se había dado cuenta antes, se veía entretenida con el híbrido.

Mientras la miraba caminar en mi dirección, olvidé el motivo de por qué estuve molesto esta mañana, hasta que vislumbre que el agregado la seguía, como si no pudiese dejarla sola por un momento.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – demandó ofendida - No importa, quiero que conozcas a Nahuel -

- Ya te lo dije, Renesmee, ya nos conocemos - repuso el híbrido con una estupida sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás, Jacob? -

Ofreció su pálida y repugnante mano, mientras Nessie esperaba por un saludo formal.

¿Para qué formalismos y tanta diplomacia?

De todos modos no es que se fuera a quedar mucho tiempo ¿O si?

¿Me pregunto cómo estaba?

¿Qué sería más conveniente?

¿Deseoso de que te largues o ansioso por no verte más?

Noté que Edward movía la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, casi tan poco que solo yo pude darme cuenta.

- Bien, gracias - respondí estrechando su mano.

¡No estaba fría! Eso me sorprendió.

- Nahuel me enseñara muchas cosas que desconozco - me relataba Ness emocionada, como si hablara de un suceso muy importante - Tuvo la modestia de venir, solamente para enseñarme más acerca de nuestra raza, de lo que somos y lo que podemos hacer - sonrió iluminando toda la casa y se volteó a verlo - Tengo tanto que saber -

Estaba avergonzada y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, eso hizo que se sonrojara, duplicando su belleza con esa simple acción.

- Responderé a todas tus preguntas, lo juro - respondió el muy idiota, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Eso espero, tengo mucho por aprender y eso quiere decir que tu tienes mucho por decirme - prosiguió Ness.

- No concilio la manera de poder cansarme de ti algún día, vine a verte ¿Recuerdas? Me declaro completamente a sus servicios señorita - continuaba el híbrido colaborando a mi descontrol.

¿Esa garrapata le coqueteaba a mi novia en mi cara?

Al parecer le cumpliría la promesa a mi padre, hoy iba a desmembrar a un vampiro, a un semi vampiro para ser exactos.

- Jacob ¿Me acompañas, por favor? - se apresuró a decirme Edward arrastrándome del brazo, haciéndolo ver una orden en vez de una invitación.

No me di cuenta de que temblaba ligeramente hasta que la helada mano de Edward hizo que me calmara.

- ¿Estarás bien? -le pregunté a Ness.

Sonaba tranquilo y despreocupado. Nadie además de Edward había notado mi comportamiento anterior.

- Eso creo - respondió confundida.

Ella no entendía el por qué de mi pregunta.

Tal vez estaba siendo un tanto paranoico.

Seguí a Edward escaleras abajo hasta que pudiera portarme como una persona sociable y no la bestia indomable que los celos me hacían ser.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XI: Por lo menos pude sacar algo bueno de todo esto.

(Jacob)

¿Y si finjo que quiero hablar a solas con él, lo guío hasta el bosque, y llamo a la manada, preparando una emboscada?

Sería sólo para aclararle algunas cosas.

En realidad, no había cruzado la línea con Ness.

- ¿Podrías dejar de planear cosas en contra del pobre chico? - sugirió Edward calmadamente.

Caminábamos al garaje donde él guardaba su arsenal de carros, dejando a nuestras espaldas la gran reunión formal para el recibimiento de los parásitos.

No reaccionó ante ese pensamiento.

- ¡¿Pobre?! - bufé - Por favor -

Por lo que sabía, el proyecto de sanguijuela era más antiguo y mucho mas experimentado que Edward.

Eso lo hacía un vampiro hábil y peligroso, no "pobre".

- Eso lo sé - respondió - Lo estoy vigilando, es inofensivo -

Quise reírme a carcajadas por su ridícula inocencia.

- Inofensivo, un oso de peluche. Ese idiota es de cuidado, y aunque tú bajes la guardia, yo no lo haré ¿Ok? - indiqué.

Llegamos a la estancia, que parecía más una cancha de baloncesto que una habitación para estacionar los autos.

Edward me dio paso, quedándose detrás de mí, y pude ver que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa burlona por todo lo que había dicho y pensado.

- Como quieras. Ten, tienes que distraerte un poco - continuaba, mientras me lanzaba unas llaves.

- ¿Y dejarla sola con el híbrido? - protesté - Estas loco, no voy a ir a ningún lado -

Le tiré las llaves y caminé de regreso a la casa.

Él no mostró signos de querer retenerme.

Seguramente, había captado el mensaje.

- A menos que prefieras quedarte encerrado aquí abajo hasta que regresemos a la cabaña, no veo otra salida - repuso, al tiempo en que me daba cuenta de que la puerta del garaje estaba cerrada.

¿Podía ser tan iluso para creer que eso me detendría?

Realmente pensaba que era más inteligente.

¿Tanto extrañaba pelear conmigo? ¿O pensaba remodelar la puerta de todas formas y me usaba para hacer el trabajo sucio?

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me quedaré aquí contigo? - escupí exasperado - No tengo tiempo para perder -

El pobre trozo de madera se quebrantaba, con cada patada que le propinaba.

Eso no parecía arredrar a Edward, que continuaba apoyado en un mercedes dándole vueltas a las llaves en sus manos.

- Es mejor que no subas, Jacob - comenzó con voz indiferente, como si en lugar de estar destrozando su casa, conversáramos sobre el tiempo en un café. - Imagínate estar allá arriba, verlos hablar juntos todo el día, mientras intentas refrenar tu instinto de matarlo. Si te enojaste con ese simple comentario al llegar ¿Piensas, de verdad, que podrás controlarte hasta noche? -

Llevaba mucha razón.

A menudo me jactaba de lo fácil que se me hacía controlar mi temperamento. Eso fue hasta que Nessie llego a mi vida, sustituyendo cualquier teoría o juicio que tuviese hasta ese entonces.

Dejé de destruir la puerta, aunque de ésta ya no quedara casi nada.

Me giré resignado y vi que me ofrecía las llaves nuevamente.

Vete por hoy - insistía gentilmente - piensa las cosas mejor y aprovecha de estrenarlo –

¿Dijo estrenarlo? ¿Estrenar qué?

Lanzó las llaves otra vez y entonces me di cuenta de que no las vi con claridad antes.

No me daba las de su Volkswagen, no se parecían a las del Hyundai de Bella, y estaba absolutamente seguro de que no eran del Toyota de Nessie, que conocía tan bien como si fuese mío.

Creí saber lo que pasaba.

Alcé la vista la vista lentamente, para confirmar mis especulaciones.

Edward me miraba inexpresivo, al tanto de los pensamientos que se proliferaban en mi cabeza.

- ¿Me compraste un carro? ¿Esto es una especie de soborno? - necesitaba que me lo rectificara.

- No. Es una moto - contestó - Y puedes tomarlo como quieras, de todas formas, no fui yo quién la compro, fue Bella -

¿Me regalaban una moto?

¿Era el precio por darle un tiempo a solas a su hija?

¿Estaría ella al tanto de esto?

¿Me comprarían de esta manera cada vez que quisieran algo de mi parte?

Genial.

Ya empezaba a ver las consecuencias de que los padres de mi novia fueran asquerosamente ricos.

No tenía que hacerme una idea de como sería la dichosa motocicleta, apostaba que tenía el mejor aspecto posible.

Pero, no podía irme y dejar a Nessie, necesitaba seguir cada movimiento de lo que pasara.

Quedarte aquí no ayudara en nada - prosiguió - Yo estaré con ella ¿Recuerdas? –

No había pasado eso por alto, y seguramente él lo sabía.

Me inquietaba el hecho de que Edward no cuidaría minuciosamente de Nessie, cada insinuación que el híbrido le hiciera, cada coqueteo aprovechando mi ausencia.

No te preocupes por nada ¿Se te olvida que también es mi hija? - repuso sonriéndome.

Por lo menos a alguien le parecía graciosa esta situación.

A regañadientes salí del garaje, hacia el frente de la casa.

Confié en que Edward era un hombre de palabra.

Sonaba extraño usar ese término con un vampiro.

Entonces, no creí dirigirme al lugar correcto, cuando en lugar de mi motocicleta, se encontraba la mas increíble súper maquina de dos ruedas creada por el hombre.

Conocía perfectamente lo que era, pero no concilie siquiera el poder verla sin tener que pagar por eso.

Recordé la tarde en que me enamoré de ella, cuando la vi en una revista de carros de las que coleccionaba Paul. Silbé de emoción al ver lo hermoso de sus pistones, bujías, el contorno perfecto de su latonería reluciente, robándome el aliento, tan sólo con admirarla en aquel afiche bidimensional.

¿Se supone que debía asimilar que ahora era mía?

¿Jugaban morbosamente conmigo o estaría soñando?

¡Era la increíble "Superbike eléctrica VX-3"!

Capaz de alcanzar los 200 km/h de velocidad en 12 segundos.

Sentí que quería llorar.

- Un poco ostentosa ¿no crees? - explicaba Edward

Apenas noté que se acercaba, todos mis sentidos se enfocaban en una sola dirección.

- Vimos otras de mejor calidad, algo más novedoso y menos llamativo -continuaba diciéndome - Pero a Bella le gusto esta, dijo que sería tu estilo, y al conocer mejor ella tus gustos... -

¿No que la había comprado Bella? - le recordé, cuando pude articular palabra.

Lo dije más que todo por instinto.

Pelear entre nosotros era innato.

- ¿Y crees que dejaría que gastara su dinero en ti? - respondió ofendido.

Supe que se excusaba detrás de la auténtica sobreprotección hacia Bella. Lo cierto era que la relación apática y literalmente golpeada que un día protagonicé junto a él, fue suplantada por una imitación mediocre de amistad sincera.

Teniendo en cuenta que amaba a su hija, pensábamos completamente distinto, éramos enemigos naturales, y por un tiempo me interesé en su actual esposa.

- Mientras más tardes en irte, estará mas tiempo sin mi supervisión - agregó con una media sonrisa que delataba su intromisión en mis pensamientos.

¿Era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarme?

Me temo que si.

Eso, o conseguir que Bella bloqueara constantemente mis pensamientos.

- Lo dudo, siempre me pregunta acerca de lo que estas pensando - confesó

Me extrañó que esto no me molestara.

Supuse que la costumbre hace el hábito.

No me quedó otro remedio que resignarme, e irme.

Al parecer, Edward se encargaría de controlar la situación, gracias a que, en ese sentido, compartíamos los mismos ideales.

Lancé otra mirada cautelosa a la gran casa, y subí a la despampanante motocicleta, sin poder creer todavía que era mía.

Ronroneaba sutil, al encenderla, igual que un gatito mimado.

Un arreglo musical a mis oídos.

La dicotomía de mi voluntad, se debatía entre lo que DEBÍA y lo que QUERÍA hacer.

Seguramente si me tardaba un rato más, correría en dirección a la casa en mi afán por estar cerca de Ness.

- Eso es seguro - coincidió Edward.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, al tiempo que a regañadientes ponía en movimiento la maquina.

Probaría de lo que estaba hecha.

Quise llenar mi cabeza de cosas al azar, que desviaran mi atención de la burrada que cometía al dejar sola a Nessie.

Me pregunté como consiguieron comprar la motocicleta, sin siquiera haber salido al mercado.

Fue un error pensar en eso, ya que seria fácil de responder.

Era obvio que los Cullen se movían en negocios turbios.

Decidí distraerme con la capacidad asombrosa de la motocicleta.

Me comía la carretera en sólo segundos, vislumbrando a duras penas lo que sea que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Completamente fascinante.

Mi fe no fue defraudada en absoluto. Ésta era la moto más grandiosa a la que yo había subido en toda mi vida.

Sin contar, que cada movimiento perfectamente realizado por la motocicleta, rectificaba nuestra inherencia.

Conduje a toda maquina por la autopista, con el viento húmedo golpeando mi cara y la adrenalina a millón.

Tal vez me pondría a gritar de júbilo, sino fuera por el hecho de que me moría de ganas por devolverme a la cabaña.

Por suerte me encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para regresar.

¿O no lo estaba?

Sacudí esos pensamientos, antes de que ramificaran en mi cabeza.

Recorrí dos veces la carretera bordeada de bosques compactos que conducía a la Push, ida y vuelta.

Manejé hasta Port Angels, parándome sólo para comprar algo de comer, y otra para llenar el tanque.

Pensé en pasar directo a mi casa, pero comencé a sentir que me aprisionaban el pecho de una forma extraña, como si me apretaran con dos rocas enormes a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

Conocía esa sensación efervescente por experiencia.

Sucedía con frecuencia cuando duraba más de una hora sin estar cerca de Nessie.

Me volvía enajenado y ansioso.

Era algo bastante incómodo.

Sin pensarlo, me dirigí instintivamente por el ya memorizado camino que daba a la casa de la cabaña.

Iba mas despacio de regreso, en un intento por controlar mis emociones, huyendo de mi mal comportamiento.

Reconocí a lo lejos la silueta de mi mejor amiga, apoyada del barandal mas alto de la escalera de la entrada.

Me veía llegar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente complacida al verme usando su regalo.

No me culpaba por el hecho de que una vez estuve loco por ella.

Isabella Cullen era sofisticadamente hermosa, obviando su asqueroso olor a vampiro.

No existía punto de comparación con Nessie, su hija duplicó su hermosura y encanto, aunque por un tiempo, Bella logro quitarme el sueño, a pesar de lo torpe, frágil, terca, patosa y loca que era en ese entonces.

Ahora, todos los que fueron sus errores, se extinguieron. Su belleza se intensificó, y los ojos que un día encerraban un intenso chocolate (cosa que me encantaba de Nessie) se volvieron de un dorado seductor y llamativo.

- ¿A gusto con tu regalo? -

Parecía suspicaz al preguntar.

- No lo sé, Bells - hice un mohín - Esperaba mas de ti ¿sabes? Pienso que es muy poca cosa para mí ¿Qué va a pasar con mi reputación? -

Mi sarcasmo dio el resultado que esperaba.

Bella comenzó a reír, sabedora de que jugaba con ella.

Me gustaba verla feliz.

Por suerte, Edward era un punto clave en ese tema, y el nunca se separaría de Bella, así que sería feliz por mucho tiempo.

- Bella, deberías entrar - continué, mientras me acercaba - Hace frío ¡Que tal que te de gripe! -

Puso los ojos en blanco, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro pálido.

- ¿Dónde estabas Jake? - exigió - Me preocupé por ti -

Seguía siendo tan Bella.

- ¿Estás segura que preocuparse no es tu don chupasangre? Así como la rubia se volvió mas obstinada, puede que funcionara contigo - presagié - Siento como se ha desarrollado con el tiempo -

-Renesmee también se preocupó - repuso dándome justo en el blanco - Quiso esperarte despierta, pero el sueño pudo más que ella -

Ness era mi debilidad, en todos los aspectos.

Bastó con escuchar su nombre, para resquebrajar mi patético intento de serenidad.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo le fue con el intento de vampiro? - demandé

- Bien. Ella aprendió muchas cosas, y deseosa de saber mucho más - respondió monocorde.

- Estupendo - protesté - Justo lo que quería oír -

Recordé una pregunta que tenía por hacer desde hace tiempo. Aunque pudiese ser demasiado tarde, de todas formas la hice.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara el híbrido? -

- Ay, no, pensé que ya no lo preguntarías - se quejó.

No me gustó esa respuesta.

Entrecerré los ojos con recelo, esperando que se explicara mejor.

- No existe un tiempo definido, Jake. Será hasta que Renesmee aprenda, lo que ella vea conveniente -

Bella se explicaba con sumo cuidado y lentitud.

Se veía temerosa de que un gazapo, me hiciera explotar en cualquier momento.

Tenía razón.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - protesté.

- ¡Shhh! - Profirió, al tiempo que colocaba una mano fría en mi boca. - Te va a oír y se despertara -

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Nessie seguiría siendo siempre, para Bella, la bebé que una vez durmió en su cuna.

En cierto modo la entendía, sus periodos de crecimiento y madurez, fueron abruptos y difíciles.

- ¡¿Qué?! - repetí con un hilo de voz, aunque sabía que era inútil, el zumbido de una abeja podía ser perfectamente su despertador - ¿Y pensaban decírmelo cuándo? ¿Al mes? -

- No te molestes, Jacob. Es por el bien de Renesmee - me reclamaba en susurros.

Típico de Bella.

Aunque odiara a muerte al medio vampiro, si era por el bien de su hija, no levantaría protesta alguna.

Me culpé de no pensar así.

En otra ocasión me daría golpes de pecho, no ahora que sopesaba los inconvenientes de que el híbrido se quedara.

- ¿Y qué viene después? - musité - ¿El doc y su esposa lo van a adoptar? -

Aunque el comentario parecía un chiste, no se encontraba muy lejos de la realidad.

Esme se encariñaba con todo lo que se moviera, respiraba o le gustara, y Carlisle cada día conseguía una manera diferente de complacerla en todo.

¿Quién quita que le termine cayendo bien la sanguijuela y decidieran quedarse con él?

- Jacob, no tienes que ser grosero - me regañaba con ojos quejumbrosos - Además, el tiene su familia, no vino a mendigar afecto-

- Pues mejor así, que se olvide de los Cullen y se largue de aquí - declaré irritado.

-No lo puedo creer - separo delicadamente cada palabra, mientras abría los ojos como platos - ¡Jacob Black está celando a los Cullen! Pensé que no viviría para ver esto -

- No los celo - refuté - Protejo la exclusividad de la familia de mi novia -

Me detuve a pensar en si decía la verdad.

¿Habría llegado al penoso punto de convertirme en el perro guardián de los Cullen?

- No seas bobo, Jake. Ahora eres parte de esta familia también. Ya verás que con el tiempo los vas a amar - aseguró.

- Creo que tienes razón - fingí estar meditándolo - Ya siento que no puedo vivir sin la Barbie -

Bella se carcajeó a todo pulmón, poniendo fin al momento traumático.

Pasé por un trago amargo, al saber que tenía que aguantar al semi-parasito quién sabe por cuanto tiempo, y mi amiga me ayudó a asimilarlo.

Entramos juntos a la casa, mientras me contaba que Edward se encontraba llevando mi antigua motocicleta a un deshuesadero.

Sentí un dolor en lo más profundo de mi orgullo.

Arreglaría cuentas con él después.

No quise dejarlas solas, así que mientras Bella se iba a su estudio a leer, yo subí las escaleras al cuarto de lo único que me importaba en el mundo.


End file.
